COLD BLOOD DRAGON SLAYER
by Rox289
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS OUT! A 'cold blood' dragon slayer suddenly join Fairy Tail and nobody knows about her identity. What will happen if Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, as dragon slayers, know about their new member's past? Can three of them 'accept' that unordinary dragon slayer? Click the title now!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NORMAL POV**

Roxanne DéLacour tanpa sengaja menemukan seorang pria terhanyut di sungai Saint Luca. Pria berambut kuning itu tak sadarkan diri dan nafasnya hampir terputus. Terbesit perasaan terkejut ketika ia melihat wajah pria itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membawa tubuh pria itu ke rumahnya dan merawat pria itu sampai pria itu kembali membuka matanya.

Senja yang temaram menghampiri desa kecil Saint Luca. Angin malam mulai berhembus bergiliran.

"Mia, kau diam disini ya. Aku akan ke kamar sebentar," ucap Roxanne.

"Tentu," jawab Mia. Gadis kecil yang baru saja berumur 5 tahun.

Roxanne memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan pria yang ia temukan di sungai beberapa hari yang lalu. Belum ada perubahan.

Roxanne terduduk di kasur, di samping tubuh pria itu. Roxanne memandangi wajah pria itu. Tenang. Tanpa ekspresi.

Sebuah bekas luka berbentuk petir terbentuk di mata kirinya. Matanya jauh menerawang ke masa lalunya, 2 tahun yang lalu.

Beberapa menit Roxanne terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar gumamam seorang pria.

Pria disampingnya itu bergumam pelan. Kelopak matanya berlahan terbuka. Ketika pria itu membuka kedua matanya, Roxanne semakin terkejut dan perasaan sedih perlahan menyelimuti hatinya.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya pria itu. Roxanne terdiam. "Kau siapa?"

Roxanne tersenyum kecil. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Roxanne. Aku menemukanmu terhanyut di sungai beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Roxanne ramah.

Pria itu terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepalanya. Sekujur tubuh pria itu penuh dengan luka. Kepalanya terbalut perban putih dan ada beberapa plester kecil di wajah pria itu.

"Jangan banyak gerak dulu. Beristirahatlah. Lukamu akan segera sembuh," ucap Roxanne mencoba menghentikan gerakan tangan pria itu.

Pria itu tak bergeming ketika Roxanne menyentuh tangannya. Mereka berdua terdiam. Pria itu merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Namun seluruh hati Roxanne terasa amat pilu melihat pria itu kesakitan.

"Disini tidak ada dokter ataupun rumah sakit. Hanya ada tabib dengan obat-obatan tradisional. Tapi tenanglah, luka-lukamu sudah ditangani," ucap Roxanne.

"Sudah berapa hari aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ini hari ketiga," jawab Roxanne.

"Apa?! Aku harus segera pergi," ucap pria itu tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha bangun namun ia malah teriak kesakitan. "Ah!"

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Tubuhmu masih lemah," ucap Roxanne mencoba membaringkan pria itu.

"Tapi aku harus pergi," ucap pria itu bersikeras. "Dunia dalam bahaya!*

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dunia dengan keadaan seperti ini!" Tanpa sadar suara Roxanne ikut meninggi. "Setidaknya tunggulah sampai matahari terbit."

Pria itu terdiam melihat Roxanne. Ia pasrah. Keheningan terselip diantara mereka berdua. Roxanne cukup emosi dan ia seharusnya tidak perlu seperti itu. Sedangkan pria itu mulai berpikir kalau apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya ini ada benarnya juga.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Aku hanya seorang diri disini," jawab Roxanne pelan.

"MOMMY!" Teriakan seorang gadis kecil terdengar dari luar kamar Roxanne.

"Mommy?" Ucap pria itu pelan dan menatap Roxanne tajam.

"Tu... Tunggu dulu. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," ucap Roxanne cepat-cepat. Ia tahu apa yang terpikir oleh pria itu.

Roxanne melesat dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah rumahnya. Mia, gadis kecil itu sedang berada dalam dekapan hangat ibunya.

"Clara, kau pulang lebih cepat," ucap Roxanne menyambut Clara hangat.

"Pekerjaanku selesai dengan cepat jadi aku juga bisa pulang lebih cepat," jawab Clara Wyatt, 26, tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Mommy, ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin bercerita denganmu," ucap Mia menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Rox, aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih telah menjaga, Mia. Besok aku kembali lagi," ucap Clara tersenyum kepada Roxanne.

"As always, Clare. Bye, Mia!" Ucap Roxanne melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye, Auntie Roxanne!" Balas Mia menyengir.

Roxanne menatap beberapa saat sampai Clara dan Mia menghilang di ujung jalan. Roxanne menutup pintu rumahnya dan jantungnya hampir copot ketika ia berbalik. Pria itu sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa bangun dari kasurmu? Istirahatlah. Kau akan lebih cepat sembuh," ucap Roxanne melangkah menuju dapur.

"Jadi, dia bukan anakmu?" Tanya pria itu.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya menjaganya sampai Clara pulang dari kantornya. Dia gadis yang sangat manis," ucap Roxanne.

Hening. Tidak ada respon dari pria itu namun Roxanne tau pria itu masih berdiri di pintu kamarnya.

Tangan Roxanne sibuk membolak-balik dua buah irisan daging sapi diatas panggangan. Ia memotong beberapa sayuran lalu mematikan kompor. Makan malam dengan _beef __steak_ cukup dibilang 'mewah' untuk kawasan Saint Luca.

Roxanne berjalan membawa dua buah piring dengan _beef __steak_ ke meja makan lalu menaruhnya.

"Kau akan mematung seperti itu terus?" Ucap Roxanne menatap pria di pintu kamarnya itu. "Ayo, makan dulu."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak. Tiga hari tidak makan cukup membuat badannya lemas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan berbentuk persegi.

Gadis itu duduk di hadapannya dan siap untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Mereka mulai menyantap _beef __steak_ buatan Roxanne. Namun, ketika pria itu pertama kali memasukkan potongan _beef __steak_ ke dalam mulutnya, ia berhenti mengunyah dan terdiam sesaat.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak ya? Mau aku buatkan masakan yang lain?" Ucap Roxanne gelegapan.

"Ini... Sangat enak. Sungguh," ucap pria itu. Roxanne terdiam sesaat. Matanya sedikit melebar.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Roxanne memastikan.

"Tentu," ucap pria itu melanjutkan makannya.

Roxanne mnghmbuskan nafas lega. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Beberapa perbincangan singkat terjadi, namun hening kembali. Seterusnya seperti itu hingga piring mereka kosong.

"Waaaah aku kenyang sekali," ucap Roxanne menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi makan.

"Kusarankan sebaiknya kau membuka restoran," ucap pria itu.

"Sungguh? Akan aku pikirkan," ucap Roxanne tersenyum.

Roxanne bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan piring-piring makan mereka. Ketika Roxanne mengambil piring pria itu, pria itu menatap jemari tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya pria itu.

Gerakan tangan Roxanne terhenti. Air mukanya berubah dariastis. Ada rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba menyembur keluar. Matanya mendadak panas dan berair. Pertanyaan pria itu... Tidak, dia tidak boleh sedih. Dia tidak boleh menyalahkan pria itu atas pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Seharusnya," jawab Roxanne pelan. Bibirnya menarik senyum tipis, namun itu terasa sangat berat.

Roxanne melangkah menuju bak cuci piring dan mulai mencuci bekas makan mereka. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar Roxanne. Ketika ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah _buffet_ panjang setinggi pinggangnya menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena bentuk _buffet-_nya, namun beberapa pajangan foto diatas _buffet_ itu.

Foto pertama, mungkin itu foto keluarga Roxanne. Ayah dan ibu Roxanne duduk di kursi, Roxanne berdiri dibelakang mereka dan diapit oleh dua orang saudara prianya, yang kembar.

Ada beberapa foto keluarga berjejer disana. Namun satu foto yang membuat mata langsung membesar. Foto Roxanne bersama seorang pria. Gadis berambut perunggu itu memeluk seorang pria dari belakang dan tersenyum bahagia. Bukan karena wajah Roxanne yang rupawan terlihat jelas disitu, tetapi pria yang dipeluk Roxanne. Pria itu...

"Kau tidak istirahat?" Ucap Roxanne tiba-tiba. Pria itu terkejut setengah mati dan menegakkan punggungnya.

Ia berbalik hadap dan melihat Roxanne dengan mata abunya yang menyipit.

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?" Tanya pria itu.

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa. Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja," balas Roxanne.

"Okay." Pria itu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar Roxanne, namun ia berhenti sesaat, "Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya. _Steak_-mu sangat enak.," ucapnya mengulas senyum.

Roxanne hanya tersenyum kecil. Pria itu memasuki kamar Roxanne dan mematikan lampur kamar. Roxanne berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengahnya.

Ia terduduk lemas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapannya kosong menatap karpet di bawah kakinya. Begitu banyak hal yang berlalu lalang di otaknya. Ia menyandarkan lehernya di sandaran sofa. Kedua mata kelabunya menatap langit" rumah dengan kosong. Roxanne memejamkan matanya sejenak, untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Namun, tanpa ia sadari, jam terus berputar hingga matahari kembali muncul di ufuk timur.

Sinar matahari menembus celah-celah tirai jendela rumah mungil itu. Roxanne, terbaring di sofa ruang tengahnya dan berselimutkan kain tipis. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerut. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Sudah pagi. Roxanne menyadari posisinya dan sebuah selimut. Bukannya semalam ia hanya terduduk sesaat?

Mata Roxanne terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan selimut itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya lemas. Matanya berair. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya.

Ia berlari mengelilingi rumah kecilnya. Berlari ke dapur, ke halaman belakang, kamar mandi, ruang mencuci, dan akhirnya ia berlari menuju pintu depan.

Langkahnya ia percepat. Nafasnya memburu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Ia membuka pintu kayu itu dengan cepat dan matanya semakin memanas juga berair. Tidak ada. Dia tidak ada. Pria itu tidak ada dimana-mana.

Roxanne menutup pintu dengan pelan. Badannya bergetar. Nafasnya memburu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi. Secarik kertas kecil terselip diantara buku-buku Roxanne. Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya pelan.

Tangannya bergetar dan entah sejak kapan air matanya berjatuhan, perlahan sedikit demi sedikit hingga Roxanne terisak.

_"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Senang bertemu denganmu, Roxanne. Laxus Darieyar."_

**FLASHBACK ON**

_Laxus Darieyar terduduk diam. Kamar itu hening. Perutnya sudah lumayan terisi dengan beef steak buatan gadis itu. Roxanne. Entah apa nama belakang gadis itu. Roxanne gadis yang cukup baik. Mungkin sedikit aneh menolong orang asing dan merawat orang asing itu ke rumahnya, tapi itulah yang telah gadis itu lakukan pada dirinya._

_Badannya yang besar dan kekar sudah lumayan membaik. Acnologia. Bagaimana bisa naga hitam seperti itu ada di dunia ini?_

_"Argh!" Laxus mengerang pelan ketika luka-lukanya mendadak sakit kembali. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Mungkin beristirahat sejenak adalah ide yang bagus._

_Laxus menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa serpihan ingatan tentang pertarungannya dengan naga hitam buas itu kembali terlihat. Laxus mencoba untuk tetap tenang namun tidak bisa. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan terduduk dengan cepat. Hanya mimpi. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah tengah malam? Sepertinya waktu sangat cepat berlalu._

_Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Sepi. Mata _emerald-_nya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang sedang bersandar di sofa tengah. Gadis itu tertidur? Laxus mengambil selimut tipis dari kamar lalu berjalan menuju gadis itu. Laxus membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di sofa dan menyelimuti tubuhnya degan selimut._

_Laxus terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap Roxanne yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tenang. Laxus terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencari keputusan yang bijak, untuknya dan tentu saja untuk Roxanne. Bagaimanapun juga gadis ini telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Laxus berjalan menuju kamar Roxanne, memakai mantelnya, mengambil secarik kertas, dan mulai menggoreskan pena. Ia menyelipkannya di cela-cela tumpukan buku gadis itu._

_Laxus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Kakinya terhenti ketika matanya menatap gadis itu lagi._

_Ia menyinggung senyum kecil lalu berkata pelan, "Thanks, Rox!"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Siapa sebenarnya 'Roxanne DéLacour' ?**

**Ada**** hubungan apa dia dengan pria berambut kuning itu?**

**Lalu, foto Roxanne bersama kekasihnya... Sepertinya bukan seseorang yang asing.**

**Berlanjut ke chapter 2~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minnaaa! Ini dia lanjutannya.**

**Maaf sebelum dengan ke-error-an saya dalam meng-upload chapter dua ini.**

**Beribu terimakasih saya ucapin buat SugarlessGum99 atas semua saran juga review-nya :D**

**Disini mulau terungkat jati diri Roxanne yang sebenarnya.**

**Selamat membaca, minna!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**CHAPTER 2**

**NORMAL POV**

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Laxus Dreyar melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung Fairy Tail. Seluruh penghuni _guild_ memandanginya. Hampir semua dari mereka terkejut melihat dirinya kembali ke _guild_ padahal dia masih dalam keadaan 'diusir'.

"Laxus? Kau sudah kembali?" ucap seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dari balik meja bar. Mirajane Strauss.

"Dimana kakek tua itu?" tanya Laxus dingin.

"Kau tetap saja seperti itu. Dia ada di ruangannya," jawab Mirajane.

Tanpa basa basi, Laxus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kakeknya di lantai dua. Matanya menyipit tajam dan siap memberikan informasi yang mungkin akan mengejutkan kakeknya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus memberitaukannya. Dunia sedang terancam. Acnologia kembali muncul di Bumi.

Laxus tiba di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besar berlambangkan Fairy Tail. Ia bisa menebak reaksi kakek tua di balik pintu ini ketika ia melihat dirinya kembali padahal waktu pengusirannya belum habis.

"Aku tau kau di luar sana," ucap seorang pria.

Laxus terkejut. Dia bahkan memperlambat nafasnya tapi kakek tua itu masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Tangan kekarnya mendorong pintu besar itu lalu memasuki ruangan Master ketiga Fairy Tail.

"Aku membawa informasi penting untukmu," ucap Laxus tanpa basa-basi.

"Informasi apa?" Tanya kakeknya.

"Acnologia berkeliaran di daratan Dunt Hill. Percaya atau tidak, terserah padamu," jawab Laxus singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"A... Acno... Logia?" Kakek renta itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Laxus tidak percaya. "Acnologia katamu?"

"Ya. Entah apa yang dia cari tapi itu cukup aneh. Acnologi? Di Dunt Hill? Itu hanya daerah kecil. Bahkan _guild_ pun tidak ada disana," jawab Laxus panjang.

"Luka-luka itu?" Tanya Makarov bergetar.

"Aku sempat bertarung dengannya, hanya saja aku kurang beruntung," jawab Laxus.

"Yang penting kau selamat..." Ucap Makarov pelan.

"Aku tidak akan selamat kalau tidak ditolong," ucap Laxus. "Seorang gadis di Saint Luca menyelamatkanku dan merawatku selama beberapa hari."

"Seorang gadis?" ulang Makaro.

"Ya. Hanya seorang gadis," jawab Laxus.

"Kau berhutang budi padanya. Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Makarov. Laxus hanya terdiam. Ia yakin kakeknya bisa melihat sendiri keadaannya. "Aku akan memanggil Porlyusica untukmu."

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Laxus.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku mengirim Porlyusica untukmu bukan karena aku iba, tetapi kau perlu tahu kalau S-Class Exam akan segera diadakan dan kau tidak bisa meghindarinya," terang Makarov.

"Aku tidak tertarik," ucap Laxus tegas. "Jika kau menyuruhku menjadi _Block Path_, aku tidak tertarik. Kau masih punya segudang S-Class Mage. Ada Mira dan Erza. Gildarts juga pasti mau membantumu."

Makarov terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia cukup sedih Laxus menolak permintaannya. Laxus adalah salah satu S-Class Mage yang kuat dan dia tidak memungkiri hal itu.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, aku akan keluar," ucap Laxus tiba-tiba.

"Silakan," balas Makarov.

Laxus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Makarov. Kalau Laxus sudah keluar dari ruangan Makarov, tidak ada satu pun di _guild_ yang berani menyapanya. Itu sama saja seperti membangunkan singa jantan dari tidur panjangnya.

Ketika tiba di kamarnya, Laxus langsung menghempaskan badannya di kasur. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Ia masih mengingat jelas pertarunganya dengan Acnologia. Kenapa Acnologia bisa berada di daerah Dunt Hill? Selama ini Acnologia hanya mengincar _dragon slayer _dengan sihir tinggi. Apa ada _dragon slayer_ di daratan Dunt Hill? Sepertinya tidak ada. Daratan Dunt Hill hanya sebuah daratan, tepatnya kota, yang tidak besar, lumayan terpencil, dan akses kesananya pun cukup susah.

Laxus memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Jarak yang ia tempuh dari Saint Luca menuju Magnolia cukup jauh. Beberapa syarafnya membutuhkan istirahat.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Fairy Tail masih tetap sama dengan yang dulu, tidak berubah sedikit pun. Mulai dari pertengaran para pria yang diawali oleh pertengkaran Natsu dan Gray, para gadis yang berkumpul untuk bergosip, yah dan beberapa hal yang tetap sama.

Namun hari ini cukup berbeda dari hari biasanya. Beberapa member mondar-mandir, Natsu dan Gray sepertinya tidak membuat kekacauan hari ini. Cana masih sibuk dengan 'pacar' setianya (baca: barel bir), dan Mirajane masih setia dengan para pelanggan di meja bar.

"_Job_ _job job job job_," ucap Natsu berlarian menuju papan permintaan. "Mira, aku ambil yang ini."

"Pilihan yang tepat, Natsu," ucap Mirajane membubuhkan stempel Fairy Tail di kertas permintaan.

"Semua _job_ memang cocok untukku! Hahaha!" ucap Natsu dengan tertawa keras. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" balas Happy, exceed biru kesayang Natsu dan juga partner 'sepanjang masa' pria berambut pink itu.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah," ucap Laxus muncul di hadapan Mira.

"Laxus! Kau sudah membaik?" sapa Mirajane ramah.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Laxus melangkahkan kakinya di _guild_ dengan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu saja, dia… Sudah cukup lama tidak melihat penyihir petir itu. Dan ketika pria itu muncul, ia cukup terkejut, dan juga senang, pastinya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri," ucap Laxus dingin.

"Sepertinya, kau juga tidak berubah," balas Mira.

"Maksutmu?" Tanya Laxus tak mengerti.

"Hahaha… Lupakanlah," ucap Mira terkekeh pelan. Sahabat kecilnya itu memang tidak akan pernah berubah. Sama seperti perasaannya, tidak akan pernah berubah. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Mira, aku mau _job_ yang ini!"

Belum sempat Laxus menjawa pertanyaan Mira, Cana muncul dengan sebuah lembaran kertas permintaan. Mirajane mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut dan ketika ia hendak membubuhkan cap _guild_, matanya membesar.

"Dunt Hill? Kau yakin akan mengambil misi ini?" ucap Mira ragu dengan pilihan Cana.

"Tentu saja, Mira. Aku 100% yakin!" tegas Cana bersemangat.

"Tapi kurasa ini terlalu jauh, Cana," ucap Mira.

"Oh, ayolah Mira. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Hanya 7 hari perjalanan. Got it?" ujar Cana mencoba meyankinkan _barmaid _Fairy Tail itu.

"Oh, tunggu!" seorang pria berjalan menuju tempat Mira dan Cana. Gray Fullbuster. Mage Ice itu, seperti biasa, melupakan pakaiannya. "Kau mau ke Dunt Hill?"

"Ya, dan sepertinya Nona _Barmaid_ kita ini tidak mengiyakan pilihanku," jawab Cana menunjuk Mira.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengiyakan. Aku hanya memberi saran. Carilah yang lebih dekat," balas Mira.

"Mira, kau sama saja," ucap Laxus tiba-tiba.

Mira mengalihkan pandangannya ke Laxus yang masih menompang dagu di meja bar. "Oh, Laxus. Dunt Hill itu jauh. Kau tau 'kan? Ja-uh. Cana, kau tidak akan kesana."

"What?!" pekik Cana tidak percaya. "Oh, Mirajane!"

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Mira ada benarnya. Itu terlalu jauh untukmu. Lagi pula, kau tidak bisa tiba di Dunt Hill dalam 7 hari. Sebuah desa di sekitar Dunt Hill habis terbakar. Hampir tidak ada yang tersisa dan kau pasti akan terkejut jika tau siapa pelakunya," ucap Gray panjang.

"Maksutmu?" Tanya Cana tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya siapa?" Tanya Mirajane diikuti oleh pandangan datar Laxus.

"Acnologia," jawab Gray singkat dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata.

"NANI?!" Mira dan Cana cukup terkejut, namun Laxus masih bisa mengontrol responnya.

"Kejadiannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan sekarang masih dalam penyelidikan _council. _Kalau tidak salah nama desanya Luma Saint. Oh tidak. Saint Luma. Ah, aku lupa," ujar Gray mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Saint Luca!" ucap Laxus geram dan dengan segera meninggalkan bar berjalan menuju pintu _guild_.

Gray, Mira, dan Cana terkejut mendengar ucapan Laxus. Mereka hanya bisa melihat penyihir petir itu berjalan begitu saja.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Mira.

Laxus tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mira. Entah kenapa badannya bergerak begitu saja keluar dari _guild_ ketika mendengar kabar dari Gray.

Di tempat lain, Natsu Dragneel berlarian di jalanan Magnolia diikuti oleh exceed birunya. Ia teralu bersemangat mengejar pekerjaannya hingga ia tidak melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, lalu…

"BRUK!"

"WAAAAAAA!" Teriak Natsu.

"NATSUUU!" Teriak Happy.

Natsu terjungkal di jalanan Magnolia, begitu juga dengan orang yang ia tabrak.

"Aduh duh, maaf aku tidak sengaja," ucap Natsu menghampiri seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Aku butuh dokter," ucapnya.

Seorang gadis. Natsu terdiam memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia memakai jubah abu-abu panjang dan penutup kepala. Dipelukannya ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau terluka?" Ucap Natsu.

"Hati-hati, Natsu. Sekarang ini banyak sekali orang asing yang mengaku sakit tapi ujung-ujungnya mereka akan membuatmu yang menjadi tersangka," bisik Happy melayang di dekat telinga Natsu.

"Nani?" Ucap Natsu tidak percaya.

"Aku butuh dokter. Dia sedang sakit!" Ucap wanita itu keras, dengan suara bergetar, seperti akan menangis dan menunjukkan seorang anak kecil dalam dekapannya.

"Aaaah baiklah. Ikut aku," ucap Natsu.

Natsu dan Happy membawa gadis itu menuju sebuah klinik tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertabrakan. Gadis itu mengikuti Natsu dari belakang dan Happy tidak bisa melepas pandangannya ke arah gadis itu. Exceed biru itu hanya bisa melihat sekilas rambut gadis itu, warna yang hangat seperti perunggu.

"Kenapa gadis itu tidak membuka penutup kepalanya?" Bisik Happy pelan kepada Natsu.

"Ssstt, biarkan saja," balas Natsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah klinik kesehatan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ucap Natsu bersemangat.

Gadis itu terdiam. Anak kecil di dalam gendongannya masih belum bangun. Ia menoleh ke arah Natsu dan seperti sedang memperhatikan lengan kanan lelaki berambut pink itu.

"Ah ini. Ini adalah lambang _guild_-ku. Fairy Tail adalah _guild_ terhebat di seluruh penjuru dunia. Benarkan, Happy? Hahahaa!" Ucap Natsu bangga.

"Aye, Sir!" Balas Happy bersemangat.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Maaf sudah menabrakmu. Sampai jumpa," Natsu berlari menjauhi gadis itu, bahkan gadis itu belum sempat menyampaikan terimakasihnya.

Sementara itu, Laxus berputar-putar mengintari jalanan Magnolia. Di siang seperti ini dia malah keluyuran. Itu karena ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Berita dari Gray.

"Apa itu benar?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Laxus berhenti di depan sebuah toko majalan. Ia mengambil koran terbitan hari ini dan membaca artikel utama.

"ACNOLOGIA BANGKIT KEMBALI?"

Hah? Ini judul artikelnya? Oh, yang benar saja! Ia membaca kata demi kata. Di dalam artikel itu tertulis kalau beberapa warga melihat sosok seekor naga terbang di atas desa mereka. Lalu sesaat kemudian naga itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya dan dalam sekejap desa itu hancur. Dikabarkan jumlah korban tewas hampir 90 persen dari total penduduk dan kurang lebih 30 orang selamat namun dalam kondisi luka berat.

Laxus terdiam. Tangannya melipat kembali koran itu lalu berjalan meninggalkan toko majalah. Baru seminggu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan naga itu dan sekarang sudah ada berita tentang Acnologia. Pikirannya mendadak kacau. Ia benci kalah dari naga itu. Ia serasa ingin kembali ke Saint Luca dan memenggal naga buas itu.

Saint Luca? Ah, bagaimana kabarnya gadis itu? Roxanne? Apa dia selamat? Laxus baru menyadari kalau gadis itu tinggal di Saint Luca. Apa ia harus kesana untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu? Bagaimanapun juga Laxus berhutang budi pada Roxanne.

Laxus masih mempertimbangkan idenya untuk mendatangi Saint Luca. Pikirannya buyar ketika mata onyx-nya menangkap sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek sedang menangis di pinggir jalanan Magnolia.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenali gadis itu. Tapi siapa? Dimana? Laxus mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mencoba-coba mengingat kembali.

"PAMAN!" ucap gadis kecil itu lalu berlari menuju dirinya. Laxus sempat terkejut ketika gadis itu menghampirinya dengan air mata yang cukup banyak.

"Hei hei, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jangan panggil aku paman," ucap Laxus.

"Paman tidak mengenaliku? Paman jahat!" Tangis gadis itu semakin keras dan orang-orang melihat mereka.

"Itu 'kan cucunya Makarov…"

"Dia jahat sekali. Dia menelantarkan keluarganya sendiri..."

"Aku tidak menyangka…"

Laxus mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya berbisik dan dia sangat kesal. Laxus berlutut di depan gadis kecil itu lalu menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Hei, berentilah menangis. Aku sungguh tidak mengenalimu," ucap Laxus ketus.

"Ta… Tapi… Tapi kita bertemu di rumah Roxanne," ucap gadis itu terisak.

Rumah Roxanne? Di Saint Luca?

"Ah! Kau anak yang dijaga Roxanne. Siapa namamu?" ucap Laxus mulai mengingatnya.

"Namaku Mia, Paman," jawab gadis dengan sesegukkannya.

"Ya, Mia," ulang Laxus tersenyum. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dimana Roxanne?"

Mia perlahan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi dengan desanya. Air matanya perlahan kembali keluar. Tangan kanannya berulang kali mengelap air matanya.

"Hari itu masih sangat siang. Roxanne dan aku bermain di halaman belakang. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Aku kira itu awan tapi ternyata bukan, itu naga. Naga yang hitam dan sangaaat besar. Roxanne membawaku masuk ke rumah dan seperti ada guncangan besar. Saat terbangun aku sudah ada di klinik…Sendiriaaaaan…"

Mia kembali menangis dengan keras. Laxus terdiam sesaat. Berita itu sepenuhnya benar. Acnologia, geram Laxus dalam hatinya.

"Berentilah menangis. Sekarang dimana Roxanne? Atau ibumu?" Tanya Laxus.

"Mom masih ada perjalanan dinas dan aku tidak tau Roxanne dimana," jawab Mia.

"Aku yakin Roxanne masih di kota ini. Ayo, kita cari dia," ucap Laxus dan berdiri dengan tegap.

"Tunggu dulu, Paman" ucap Mia tiba-tiba. "Bisa tolong gendong aku?"

"What? Menggendongmu?!" teriak Laxus dalam hati. Namun pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Laxus menggendong Mia dengan lengan kanannya dan mulai berjalan menelusuri kota Magnolia. Hari semakin siang dan matahari semakin panas. Orang-orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari namun Laxus tidak juga menemukan sosok gadis itu. Mia dan Laxus dengan saksama memperhatikan setiap orang yang mereka lihat.

"Itu Roxanne," ucap Laxus menatap seorang gadis berambut panjang berambut hitam.

"Bukan, itu bukan dia. Warna rambut Roxanne tidak seperti itu, Paman. Warna rambut Roxanne itu seperti perunggu. Lembut dan hangat," ucap Mia tersenyum.

Laxus hanya menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil pada Mia. Gadis kecilnya masih sangat polos dan lucu. Tapi kenapa Roxanne malah meninggalkan Mia seorang diri? Di klinik?

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di taman kota Magnolia. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah pepohonan yang rindang.

"Paman, aku ingin es krim," ucap Mia.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu sini," balas Laxus lalu melangkahkan kakiknya menuju kedai es krim kecil di seberang jalan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sambut pelayan kedai itu ramah.

"Aku pesan satu," jawab Laxus.

"Rasa apa, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakannya," ucap Laxus. Ia melempar pandangannya ke arah Mia di seberang jalan. Namun, mata kuningnya menyaksikan segerombolan pria berpakaian hitam membawa Mia pergi.

"SH*T!" bentak Laxus. Ia berlari keluar dari kedai es krim dan mengejar kawanan penculik itu. Laxus melancarkan serangan petirnya, namun salah satu dari mereka bisa mematahkan serangan Laxus. Laxus semakin kesal. Ia melesat dengan kekuatan petirnya dan berhenti tepat di depan penculik yang membawa tubuh Mia.

"Turunkan gadis itu atau kau akan mati," ucap Laxus dengan _death glare_-nya diikuti oleh sengatan-sengatan petir di sekujur tubuhnya. Begitulah Laxus Dreyar ketika sedang marah.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah tinju api biru mengenai beberapa kawanan penjulik di belakang. Satu per satu dari kawanan penculik itu tumbang. Yang tersisa hanya penculik yang menggendong tubuh Mia dan penculik yang berhasil mematahkan petir Laxus.

Laxus mengikuti pancaran api biru itu. Api itu muncul dari genggaman tangan seorang… gadis berjubah abu dan berambut perunggu. "Roxanne?"

"Kembalikan Mia," ucap Roxanne dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan.

Laxus cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat di depan matanya. Roxanne? Gadis itu? Seorang penyihir? _Dragon Slayer?_

Kedua penculik itu saling menempelkan punggungnya. Penculik yang mematahkan sihir Laxus itu tiba-tiba menyerang Roxanne namun gadis itu bisa mengatasinya. Roxanne meluncurkan beberapa tinju dan tendangan apinya hingga penculik itu tumbang. Dalam sekejap tubuh gadis itu membara dengan api biru.

"Turunkan. Mia. Sekarang. Juga," geram gadis itu.

Keadaan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Laxus. Ia menyerang penculik yang membawa Mia lalu menangkap tubuh Mia. Laxus 'mengirimkan' petir dari langit kepada penculik itu. Sambaran petir cukup hebat muncul dari langit dan menyengat penculik itu hingga kolaps.

"Memilih anggota Fairy Tail sebagai musuhmu adalah kesalahan besar," geram Laxus.

Laxus melempar pandangannya ke arah Roxanne. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam. Perlahan api biru di seluruh tubuhnya memadam.

"Laxus!" seorang wanita meneriaki nama Laxus dari belakangnya.

"Erza? Gray?" ucap Laxus melihat kedua temannya itu muncul dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Gray melihat beberapa 'bandit' bergelimpangan di jalanan.

"Hanya masalah kecil. Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Laxus.

"Aku tadi menemani Erza berbelanja lalu aku melihatmu berlarian. Jadi, kami menyusulmu," jawab Gray.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Erza membantu Roxanne berdiri. Roxanne sepertinya kehabisan tenaga hingga tubuhnya nyari tidak bisa berdiri.

"Thanks," ucap Roxanne.

Ketika Roxanne berdiri dengan papahan dari Erza, mata kelabunya menatap Laxus. Pria itu… Hatinya tidak karuan. Sedih, senang, kesal, semuanya. Pria yang pernah ia selamatkan dan tentu saja, yang meninggalkannya begitu saja kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Roxanne…" ucap Laxus pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Gray. Laxus hanya terdiam. Ia teringat kejadian malam itu. Ada rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Senang juga ternyata gadis itu selamat.

Roxanne berjalan mendekati Laxus dan kedua tangannya terulur ke depan, meminta Mia dari gendongan Laxus. Laxus tersadar dari lamunannya ketika gadis itu mendekat.

"Kau berjalan saja susah, mau menggendong Mia? Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya," ucap Laxus.

Pria itu ada benarnya. Erza dan Gray saling menatap satu sama lain. _Mereka saling kenal?_ Pikir mereka.

Erza, Gray, dan Laxus membawa Mia dan Roxanne menuju _guild_ mereka. Saat tiba di _guild_, Erza dan Laxus langsung memanggil Wendy dan membawa Mia ke ruang perawatan. Sementara Gray menemani Roxanne duduk di bar.

"Selamat datang di Fairy Tail," ucap Mirajane ramah dan memberikan Roxanne segelas _orange juice._

"Terimakasih," balas Roxanne tersenyum kepada Mirajane.

"Aku Mirajane Strauss. Semoga kau senang berada di _guild_ kami," ucap Mirajane ramah.

"Gray Fullbuster," ucap Gray.

"Roxanne," jawab Roxanne singkat.

"Mia akan baik-baik saja. Wendy adalah _dragon slayer _dengan sihir penyembuh yang sangat hebat," ucap Gray tersenyum.

"_Dragon Slayer?" _pikir Roxanne dengan terkejut. "Ye… Yeah," jawab Roxanne pendek.

Sesaat kemudian, Erza dan Laxus datang dengan kakek tua bertubuh mungil.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Erza Scarlet. Dia adalah Master kami, Makarov Dreyar," ucap Erza.

Roxanne bangkit dari duduknya dan mengangguk pelan. _"Dreyar?"_

"Laxus sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku barusan. Aku sangat berterimakasih kau telah menyelamatkannya," ucap kakek tua itu.

"Samasama. Terimakasih juga telah menyelamatkan Mia," jawab Roxanne.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Clara?" Tanya Laxus.

"Sudah. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari," jawab Roxanne.

"Nona Roxanne, apakah anda tidak keberatan berbincang empat mata denganku?" ucap Macarov tiba-tiba.

Roxanne sedikit terheran dengan permintaan kakek tua itu, sementara Erza dan Laxus melempar pandang tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja," ucap Roxanne.

Makarov dan Roxanne berjalan menuju ruangan Makarov di lantai dua. Sementara itu, Erza, Gray, dan Mira meminta penjelasan Laxus tentang gadis itu. Akhirnya Laxus mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Roxanne hingga ia bertemu dengan Mia siang tadi.

Di ruangan Makarov…

"Aku secara pribadi berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah menyelamatkan cucuku," ucap Makarov.

"Cucu?" ulang Roxanne tanpa sadar.

"Ya. Bajingan itu cucuku. Memang sulit dipercaya tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Hahahaaa,.." Makarov tertawa dengan keras namun itu bukannya lucu, tapi cukup mengejutkan bagi Roxanne. "Jadi, Nona Roxanne, asalmu dari mana?"

"Shelton City," jawab Roxanne pelan.

"Shelton City… Kota yang cukup padat. Aku pernah beberapa kali kesana. Albus adalah seorang _dragon slayer_ yang hebat dulunya," ucap Makarov menatap tajam mata Roxanne.

Mata Roxanne melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Makarov. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia kawan lamaku. Kawan lama yang tidak akan pernah berdamai denganku. Apapun yang aku lakukan akan selalu bertentangan dengan kemauannya hingga pertempuran tidak bisa terhindari," jawab Makarov.

Roxanne cukup tercengang dengan perkataan Makarov.

"Aku dan Albus… Apapun yang kami lakukan pasti berkaitan satu sama lain. Sekalipun dia sudah meninggal. Cucuku diselamatkan oleh cucunya. Suatu kebetulan yang luar biasa bukan?" ucap Makarov menyinggung senyum.

Roxanne terdiam. Kakek tua ini pernah mengenal kakeknya? Bahkan sampai bermusuhan seperti itu?

"Kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku turut berduka cita atas peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga DéLacour," ucap Makarov.

Kepala Roxanne tertunduk. Badannya gemetaran. Kedua tangannya terkepal keras. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga biasa. Kami semua bukan _dragon slayer_ biasa. Kami _dragon slayer _berdarah dingin…" ucap Roxanne mulai terisak.

"Jangan mengungkitnya kalau kau tidak mau. Kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarga disaat yang bersamaan adalah satu-satunya luka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh," ucap Makarov mencoba menenangkan Roxanne.

Roxanne tidak menjawab perkataan kakek tua itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Air matanya perlahan meluncur membasahi pipinya. Masa lalu adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Masa lalunya bersama keluarganya. Terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga DéLacour bukan pilihannya. Tumbuh dan besar dengan peraturan serta tugas utama keluarga DéLacour juga bukan keinginannya. Dan sekarang kakek tua ini…

"Masa lalu memang tidak bisa diubah. Kita tidak bisa lagi kembali ke masa-masa itu. Tapi ingatlah, kau masih punya masa depan. Masa depan juga tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu, tapi masa depan bisa memperbaikinya, nak," ucap Makarov pelan dan tersenyum kepada Roxanne. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Roxanne menegakkan kepalanya. Kakek tua itu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Air mata Roxanne semakin deras. Ia... Ia sangat sedih. Roxanne semakin terisak.

"Thankyou..." Ucapnya pelan.

Sementara itu di bar Fairy Tail…

"Jadi, Mia itu bukan anak Roxanne?" Tanya Gray.

Laxus hanya menggeleng pelan. Hampir seisi _guild_ mengira anak Roxanne. Roxanne masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak.

"Berarti dia selamat dari Acnologia," lanjut Erza.

"Dia sungguh beruntung," lanjut Mira.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"BRAK!" Suara pintu _guild_ terbuka dengan keras.

"MIA!" Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek muncul dari balik pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Mana Mia?"

"Aku akan menanganinya," ucap Erza bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri wanita. "Aku Erza Scarlet. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Ya. Temanku bilang dia sedang disini. Dia membawa anakku. Roxanne dan Mia. Kau kenal 'kan?" Ucap wanita itu dengan cepat dan nafas yang memburu.

"Tentu saja. Silakan masuk," balas Erza mempersilakan wanita itu masuk.

"Clara!" Suara seseorang bersumber dari lantai dua.

"Roxanne!" Balas Clara.

Roxanne berlari kecil menuju sahabatnya itu lalu memeluknya.

"Kau selamat," ucap Clara lirih.

"Hm," balas Roxanne.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya," ucap Clara serius dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Waktu itu masih siang hari. Aku dan Mia bermain di halaman belakang. Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Aku kira karena awan, tapi ternyata. Itu seekor naga… Sungguhan," jelas Roxanne dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Na… Naga? Sungguhan? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah…?" Clara cukup panik setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu.

Roxanne hanya mengangguk pelan. Erza, Gray, dan Laxus semakin tidak mengerti apa yang orang dua ini bicarakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja?" Tanya Clara masih panik dan tidak percaya seperti sedang berbisik.

"Aku tidak bisa!" balas Roxanne dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tidak bisa membawa barang-barangmu. Aku hanya teringat Mia saja lalu berlari ke hutan."

Mereka semua terdiam. Erza dan yang lainnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kau menyelamatkan Mia dan dirimu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Kau terluka?" Tanya Clara.

"Terimakasih. Syukurnya tidak. Tapi Mia semalaman demam tapi dia sudah membaik," jawab Roxanne.

"Dimana Mia?" Ucap Clara mendadak sedikit panik.

"Dia di ruang perawatan. Mari aku antar," jawab Erza.

Clara mengangguk pelan. Ia mengikuti Erza menuju ruang perawatan di lantai dua, meninggalkan Roxanne dengan member Fairy Tail yang lainnya.

"Mia sungguh mirip dengan ibunya," ucap Mirajane tiba-tiba. "Ah, bagaimana wajah anakku nanti ya?"

"Memangnya kau sudah punya calon ayahnya?" timpal Gray.

"Belum juga sih, hehehe," jawab Mirajane terkekeh lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Laxus. Pria berambut kuning itu hanya bisa tersenyum membalas Mirajane yang sudah kembali ke tempat kerjanya diikuti oleh Gray yang kembali bermalas-malasan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kakek padamu?" Tanya Laxus kepada Roxanne.

Roxanne tersadar dari lamunannya, "Tidak ada. Hanya mengatakan 'Selamat datang'."

"Kau bergabung bersama kami?" Tanya Laxus terkejut.

Roxanne terdiam sesaat dan menghela nafas pendek, "Entahlah. Aku… Masih bingung."

"Kakek tidak akan mengucapkan 'Selamat datang' kalau tidak ada yang bergabung dengan kami," balas Laxus.

"Hmm begitukah?" ucap Roxanne tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk hingga Laxus hanya bisa melihat senyum tipis gadis itu. "Aku masih terikat dengan _guild_ lain. Apakah itu bisa diterima?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Roxanne masih seorang anggota guild? Guild apa itu?**

**Dan Makarov mengenal keluarga Roxanne?**

**Semuanya bakal terjawab di chapter 3! :D**

**Jangan lupa review ya! :D**

**Arigatou ne! :D *bow 90degrees***


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloooo, minna!**

**Yap, ini dia chapter 3 sudah di posting.**

**Maaf ya minna kalau masih banyak kekurangan**

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa RnR yaww :3**

**Like or Dislike, just click the tittle :)**

**Dislaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**CHAPTER 3**

**NORMAL POV**

"Hmm begitukah?" ucap Roxanne tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk hingga Laxus hanya bisa melihat senyum tipis gadis itu. "Aku masih terikat dengan _guild_ lain. Apakah itu bisa diterima?"

Roxanne memasang senyum 'nakal'-nya lalu mengibaskan rambut perunggunya. Semburat merah terbentuk di pipi Laxus. Ketika gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya, Laxus melihat sebuah tato. Bukan. Itu lambang _guild_ di leher belakang gadis itu.

Mata Laxus masih sedikit terbelalak sementara gadis itu berjalan menuju lantai dua. Ketika Roxanne menaiki beberapa anak tangga, ia kembali melempar senyum kepada Laxus. Laxus memalingkan pandangannya dan ia mulai menyadari kalau jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih keras dan wajahnya memanas.

Laxus berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya dan memasang ekspresi normal seperti biasa. _"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"_ pikirnya. Beberapa saat ia berhasil melakukannya. Ia kembali teringat dengan lambang _guild_ di leher belakang gadis itu. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar anggota _guild_? Tapi _guild_ apa? Tidak ada _guild_ di sekitaran Saint Luca. Yang terdekat hanya Lamia Scale dan Fairy Tail. Laxus berani menjamin kalau itu bukan lambang Lamia Scale. Lalu _guild_ apa? Mungkinkah dari benua lain? Naga. Ya. Itu pasti gambar naga. Apakah ia harus mencari tahu tentang _guild_ itu?

Kaki Laxus melangkah begitu saja menuju perpustakaan dan melewati Mirajane yang sedang melayani beberapa tamu.

"Kau akan beristirahat?" Tanya Mirajane ketika Laxus mendekat.

"Tidak. Aku mau ke perpustakaan sebentar," jawab Laxus ringan.

"Perpustakaan? Waw, itu sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Seorang Laxus Dreyar mengunjungi perpustakaan. Cukup mengejutkan, bukan?" ucap Mirajane tidak percaya dan sedikit menggoda Laxus.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja. Aku akan segera kembali," tawa Laxus sedikit pecah lalu berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan Fairy Tail memiliki ratusan, bahkan ribuan koleksi buku magis di seluruh dunia. Laxus menyusuri lorong demi lorong rak buku di perpustakaan. Ketika ia tiba di tengah-tengah perpustakaan, ia bertemu dengan Levy McGarden dan Lucy Heartfilia.

"Laxus? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Levy, sang Script Mage bertubuh mungil itu.

"Laxus," ucap Lucy, satu-satunya Calestial Mage yang dimiliki Fairy Tail.

"Levy, Pirang," ucap Laxus.

"NAMAKU LUCY!" Ucap Lucy geregetan dan dari kepalanya seperti keluar semburan api. "Dan kau juga pirang, Laxus!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Laxus.

"Lu-chan sedang bermasalah dengan ibu kosnya," jawab mage berambut biru pendek itu.

"Wanita tua itu selalu menagih uang sewaku padahal aku sudah membayarnya untuk dua bulan kedepan," jelas Lucy dengan nada kesal.

"Wanita tua? Hmm... Sepertinya itu hal yang wajar. Makarov juga terus mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku berulang-ulang kali," pikir Laxus.

Levy dan Lucy termenung sesaat. Lelaki itu masih sering mengingat kakeknya?

Laxus pergi menjauh dari Levy dan Lucy. Telinganya yang tajam masih bisa mendengar kebingungan Levy tentang mengkombinasikan beberapa mantera sementara Lucy sudah depresi.

Ia berjalan menelusuri rak-rak buku dan akhirnya kakinya terdiam di depan sebuah rak buku dengan tulisan 'Daftar _Guild_ di Dunia.'

Laxus mengambil beberapa buku. Mulai dari Benua Fiore sampai East Continent. Ia terduduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya yang bidang di rak buku.

Dengan saksama ia membolak-balik halaman demi halaman. Tidak ada lambang _guild_ bergambar naga seperti yang ia lihat di leher belakang Roxanne. Ia mencoba melihat di buku benua lainnya. Tetap saja tidak ada. Sudah puluhan buku ia buka namun tetap juga tidak ada. Beberapa buku sudah berserakan di sekelilingnya tetapi ia tetap saja tidak menemukan apapun.

"_Guild_ apa sih itu sebenarnya?!" geram Laxus dan memukul rak buku dengan tangan kanan terkepal.

Laxus sudah mulai kesal dan di saat bersamaan, Levy dan Lucy muncul.

"Laxus, kau masih disini?" Tanya Lucy terkaget, namun pria itu tidak meresponnya.

Levy yang melihat beberapa buku berserakan di sekitar Laxus cukup terkejut. Levy terduduk di depan Laxus begitu juga Lucy yang sedang memperhatikan teman baiknya itu.

"_Guild_ _Identity_?" Ucap Levy membaca judul buku itu. "Kau mencari _guild_?"

Laxus mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Levy. Penyihir bertubuh kecil itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Hanya mencari informasi," jawab Laxus singkat.

"Informasi _guild_? Tunggu dulu. Jangan katakan padaku kau ingin pindah _guild_!" Ucap Lucy panik.

"Tidak tidak. Bukan begitu," balas Laxus menutup bukunya.

"Lalu apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu," ucap Levy ringan.

Laxus terdiam sesaat. Ia menimbang-bimbang kembali tawaran dari Levy. Apa perlu ia menceritakannya pada anak dua ini? Levy adalah penyihir terpintar di Fairy Tail. Mungkin saja ia tau sesuatu. Dan Lucy? Ah, lebih baik dia diam saja.

"Aku hanya melihat lambangnya saja tapi tidak tau nama _guild-_nya apa dan dari mana," ucap Laxus.

"Lalu ceritakan padaku tentang lambangnya," balas Levy serius, diikuti oleh Lucy yang mengangguk serius.

Laxus terdiam, menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Lambangnya bergambar naga. Bewarna merah gelap."

"Naga ya? Hmm," Levy mengelus-elus dagunya dan mencoba berpikir. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna merah marun dengan lambang _Council _Kerajaan Fiore. "Menurut buku ini, _guild_ yang berlambang naga sudah dibubarkan dan jarang yang masih berdiri. _Council_ menindak tegas _guild_ dengan embel-embel naga karena mereka yakin naga sudah benar-benar punah dan sesuatu yang punah tidak boleh digunakan sebagai apapun."

"Tapi aku yakin itu naga, Levy," ucap Laxus meyakinkan Levy.

"Aku tau Laxus, tapi hanya itu yang aku tahu. Coba tanyakan pada kakekmu saja. Aku yakin dia pasti lebih tau," saran Levy.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"KRUUUUUUUKKK..." Sebuah bunyi panjang yang aneh muncul di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Laxus.

"Ini..." Ucap Lucy menunjuk perutnya. "Aku... Lapar... Hehehe…"

Laxus dan Levy hanya memutar bola mata mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan dan berkumpul di bar bersama anggota Fairy Tail yang lainnya.

Ketika mereka tiba di bar, Levy dan Lucy bertemu dengan 3 orang asing yang tidak lain adalah Roxanne, Clara, dan Mia.

"Levy, Lucy, dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Erza.

"Kami baru dari perpustakaan. Laxus sepertinya sedang mencari sebuah _guild_ berlambang naga. Kau tau itu lambang apa, Erza?" ucap Levy polos.

Laxus yang mendengar kata-kata Levy yang begitu licinnya keluar dari mulut Script Mage itu membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut. Bagaimana nanti kalau Roxanne mengetahui kalau sebenarnya dia sedang mencari identitas gadis itu?

Laxus merasakan Roxanne menatap matanya tajam dan sedikit 'menusuk' tapi ia berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"_Guild_ naga? Entahlah. Bukankah _council _melarang menggunakan lambang naga?" balas Erza bertanya.

"Entahlah," ucap Levy mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hmm… Lupakan saja dulu tentang _guild_ itu. Perkenalkan. Mereka adalah tamu kita. Ini Roxanne, Clara, dan Mia," ucap Erza memperkenalkan tamu-tamunya.

"Aku Clara dan ini anakku, Mia. Senang bertemu dengan kalia," ucap Clara.

"Aku Levy McGarden. Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga," balas Levy ceria.

"Aku Lucy," lanjut Lucy bersemangat.

"Roxanne," lanjut Roxanne dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau yakin tidak menginap disini saja?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba kepada Clara.

"Tidak, Erza. Terimakasih. Aku akan menginap di rumah bibiku saja. Yang aku khawatirkan malah…" Clara terdiam dan ia menoleh kepada sahabatnya, Roxanne.

"Aku? Oh, jangan khawatir Clare. Aku bisa menjaga diriku," ucap Roxanne meyakinkan Clara. Sahabatnya ini tipikal orang yang gampang panik namun di sisi lain, dia adalah wanita yang kuat dan tegar.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Clara lagi. Roxanne menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kecil.

"Ayo, aku antar ke stasiun," ucap Roxanne.

"Nona Roxanne," ucap Makarov tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkah Roxanne. "Segeralah kembali."

"Tentu," jawab Roxanne dengan senyum dan anggukkan.

Akhirnya Roxanne mengantar Clara dan Mia menuju stasiun Magnolia.

Di jalan menuju stasiun...

"Kau akan bergabung dengan mereka?" Tanya Clara tiba-tiba.

"Oh?" Roxanne cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, "Entahlah. Aku belum tahu tapi Master sudah mengucapkan selamat datang."

"Waaah itu artinya kau sudah diterima di sana, Rox!" Jawab Clara antusias. "Aku yakin mereka sangat baik dan kau pasti akan hidup senang disana, yah walaupun sedikit ribut."

Roxanne terdiam mendengar perkataan Clara.

"Apa lagi sih yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Clara melihat sahabatnya itu masih termenung.

"Disana ada beberapa _dragon slayer_. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka tau siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Itu akan sangat mengerikan," ucap Roxanne.

Clara terdiam. Dia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah hidup Roxanne ke depannya akan seperti apa. Clara tidak bisa begitu saja menyuruh Roxanne bergabung dengan Fairy Tail... Kalau sahabatnya ini...

"Kita sampai," ucap Roxanne membuyarkan lamunan Clara.

Mereka tiba di stasiun kereta Magnolia. Tidak terlalu ramai dan sepertinya kereta Clara akan segera berangkat.

"Aku akan ke Savoy City, ke rumah bibiku. Mungkin aku dan Mia akan berdiam disana beberapa waktu sampai Saint Luca pulih. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Clara.

"Mungkin... Berada di sekitaran sini saja," jawab Roxanne pendek.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera mengirim surat setibanya aku di Savoy City," ucap Clara.

"Tentu. Sampaikan salamku pada Mia setelah ia bangun, dan juga bibimu," balas Roxanne.

Clara memeluk Roxanne dengan hangat. Sahabat kecilnya itu sudah dewasa sekarang. Namun entah mengapa Clara masih sangat khawatir jika meninggalkan Roxanne seorang diri. Ia… Khawatir kalau Roxanne kembali tersedih karena masa lalunya yang cukup tragis.

"Kau jagalah diri baik-baik," ucap Roxanne melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau juga!" balas Clara.

Clara berjalan menuju pintu masuk keretanya. Ia melambaikan tangan dari jendela penumpang hingga kereta itu menghilang di ujung pelupuk mata Roxanne.

Kini, tinggal Roxanne, seorang diri, di Magnolia. Beratus-ratus kilometer jauhnya dari Saint Luca. Ia tidak mungkin kembali ke Saint Luca. Tidak mungkin.

Roxanne memutuskan untuk keluar dari stasiun kereta yang sudah mulai ramai. Ia tetap mengenakan jubahnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan kapucong jubah abunya. Sekarang, ia tidak punya tujuan. Apa ia harus kembali ke Fairy Tail dan bergabung dengan _guild_ kakek tua itu? Kalau dia bergabung, bagaimana dengan _dragon slayer _di _guild_ itu? Apa mereka bisa menerima kedatangannya? Tidak adakah solusi lain? Seperti mencari kontrakan atau mencari pekerjaan sementara disini? Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk segera kembali ke _guild_ itu. Ah! Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berlalu-lalang di otaknya.

"Tch!" ucap Roxanne pelan. "Apa maunya sih aku ini!"

Sementara itu di ruangan Makarov…

Pria berambut kuning itu berdiri tegap di belakang kakeknya yang sedang membelakangi dirinya. Entah kenapa kakek itu, lagi-lagi, 'menyeret' dirinya ke ruangan besarnya ini. Matanya memandang kakeknya datar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya, siap melemparkan sejumlah pertanyaan.

"Kau tidak memintaku untuk menjadi patung bukan?" Tanya Laxus.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut kakek tua itu. Tubuh kecilnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun hingga akhirnya kakeknya berdehem kecil dan berbalik menatap Laxus dengan mata yang cukup tajam. Kalau suasana sudah seperti ini, tidak perlu sihir 'Stone Eyes' milik Evergreen pun mereka sudah terdiam seperti patung.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Levy tadi?" Tanya Makarov.

Laxus sedikit terkaget mendengar pertanyaan kakeknya itu. Yang dimaksut dengan perkataan Levy pasti tentang dirinya yang mencari keberadaan sebuah _guild_ berlambang naga.

"Ya," jawab Laxus pendek.

"Dan kau tidak menemukannya?" Tanya Makarov lagi.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan _guild_ itu di buku manapun," ucap Makarov dingin.

"Maksutmu?"

"Karena _guild_ itu secara resmi telah dibubarkan dan dinyatakan musnah dari peradaban oleh _C__ouncil_," ucap Makarov.

Laxus semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakeknya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kakek. Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Aku melihat sebuah lambang _guild_ di leher belakang Roxanne, gadis baru itu. Aku. Sungguh. Sungguh. Melihatnya. Itu semacam… Naga. Melingkar bewarna merah-"

"Dan menyemburkan api," potong Makarov.

"Kau tahu?" Laxus semakin terkejut.

"Laxus, satu hal yang kau perlu tau–_dan hanya kau yang perlu aku beri tau_–_guild_ itu adalah satu-satunya _guild_ yang di dirikan oleh _dragon slayer _terkuat yang pernah ada. _Guild_ itu bukanlah _guild_ seperti pada umumnya yang bisa menerima anggota dari masyarakat luar. Seluruh anggota _guild_ itu adalah anggota keluarga _dragon slayer _itu. Bisa dibilang itu semacam _guild_ keluarga, turun temurun," jelas Makarov panjang.

"Lalu?" Laxus semakin penasaran.

"Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, seluruh naga dari seluruh penjuru jagad raya berdatangan dan berterbangan di Bumi. Seharusnya, Bumi ini adalah milik mereka. Namun manusia dan para naga itu tidak bisa berdamai. Akhirnya, Armadeos, Dewa dari seluruh naga, membuat kebijakan. Untuk menyatukan naga dengan manusia, para naga itu harus mengajarkan para manusia sihir-sihir mereka, dan itu hanyalah manusia terpilih. Dari situ, lahirlah _dragon slayer._ Para naga itu memberikan sihir mereka dan mengajari para manusia. Sampai suatu ketika, seekor naga membimbing manusianya dan manusia itu menjadi _dragon slayer _yang sangat kuat, terlalu kuat, melebihi para naga. _Dragon slayer _itu lalu menjadikan keluarga serta keturunannya menjadi sebuah _guild,_ yaitu Frère DéLacour yang artinya _Darah DéLacour _dan sekarang ia terperangkap dalam sosok naga. _Dragon Slayer _itu adalah Acnologia."

Mata Makarov semakin menajam ketika ia mengucapkan sebuah nama di akhir kalimatnya.

Badan Laxus, tanpa ia sadari, bergetar cukup keras. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak. Mulutnya seakan tidak percaya namun tak ada sedikit pun suaranya yang terdengar.

"Ja... Jadi..." Ucapnya terbata.

Makarov terdiam. Ia membiarkan cucunya itu menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Laxus mematung. Badannya gemetaran. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan cerita kakeknya. Kakeknya tidak mungkin mengarang cerita itu apalagi sampai berbohong. Tidak. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Kenyataan tenang sosok asli Acnologia. Lalu kenyataan tentang Roxanne. Roxanne DéLacour adalah keturunan…

"Jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan gadis itu, aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dahulu. Bisa dikatakan, aku mengenal seluruh keluarganya. Kakeknya, ayahnya, ibunya. Aku mulanya sangat terkejut ketika gadis itu datang kemari, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengenalku," ucap Makarov lalu menghembuskan nafas pendek.

"Tunggu dulu. Hal paling mendasar yang sangat membingungkan adalah ka… Kalau memang dia keturunan Acnologia, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan sihirnya?" Tanya Laxus dengan sejuta 'ketidakmengertiannya', ah bukan, tepatnya 'ketidakpercayaan'. "Dari pertama aku bertemu dengan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sihir apapun. Itulah kenapa aku menceritakanmu aku hanya ditolong oleh gadis biasa, bukan seorang mage."

"Soal itu… Aku juga tidak mengerti," jawab Makarov. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, masih dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Ia mencoba mencari tau kenapa Laxus, juga dirinya, tidak bisa merasakan sihir gadis itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Laxus masih sangat tidak percaya. Jemari tangan kanannya memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya. Ia pusing. Sangat pusing dan cukup _shock_.

"Kakek," panggil Laxus.

"Hm?"

"Kau mengucapkan 'selamat datang' pada gadis itu?" Tanya Laxus.

"Dia menceritakannya?" balas Makarov bertanya. Laxus hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku memang melakukannya. Aku… Hanya tidak ingin melihat dia terlantar begitu saja, tak punya tujuan, tak ada keluarga. Sama halnya dengan Gajeel. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang remaja jatuh dalam kegelapan sementara aku bisa membawanya pada cahaya."

"Itu berarti dia resmi menjadi anggota _guild_? Lalu bagaimana dengan _guild_ keluarganya? Lambangnya?" Tanya Laxus bertubi-tubi.

"Itu tergantung dia. Dia mau bergabung atau tidak. Anggap saja, _guild_ terdahulunya sudah musnah dan itu hanya sebatas lambang, tidak lebih. Kita juga bisa menghapusnya, kalau dia bersedia," jawab Makarov.

Jawaban kakeknya itu… Cukup bijak.

"Dan tugasmu…" ucap Makarov.

Tugas? Untuknya?

"Tugasku?" Tanya Laxus.

"Ya. Aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu," jawab Makarov.

"Tugas apa itu?"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Hmm... Tugas apalagi yang bakal dikasih Makarov ke Laxus?**

**Sepertinya tugas penting :3**

**Lalu, apa hubungannya Roxanne dengan ketiga _dragon slayer _kebanggaan Fairy Tail itu?**

**Semua jawabannya ada di chapter 4, minna!**

**Keep following this story and you'll be totally surprised!**

**P. S. jangan lupa review juga ya ;)**

**Karena review anda adalah 'vitamin' bagi saya untuk cerita ini dan cerita lainnya! :D**

**Arigatou, minna :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnyaaa chapter 4 ini selesai juga! *salto***

**Terimakasih kepada seluruh pembaca yg msih setia menanti lanjutan cerita ini *bow 90 degrees***

**Maaf untuk update yang cukup lama. Ada beberapa hambatan dalam mencari 'pencerahan'.**

**Seperti biasa, silakan salurkan ide/kritik/saran anda melalui Review box dibawah :D**

**Arigatou, minna! :D**

**CHAPTER 4**

**NORMAL POV**

Makarov, masih dengan cucunya, berdiri berhadapan di ruangannya yang sangat besar.

"Tugasmu adalah melindungi identitas Roxanne yang sebenarnya, dari seluruh anggota _guild_. Terutama dari Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy, serta para _exceed_ mereka," ucap Makarov tajam.

"What? Tunggu dulu, Kakek. Kenapa harus aku? Dan kenapa kita harus melakukannya? Lalu tentang Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy. Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga?" Laxus bertubi-tubi menghujani pertanyaan pada kakeknya.

"Tenanglah, nak," Makarov mencoba menjelaskan satu per satu pada cucu sematawayangnya ini.

"Aku mempercayakannya padamu karena hanya dirimu yang mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan seluruh orang tau kalau Roxanne ada hubungannya dengan Acnologia, naga hitam itu musuh kita. Coba kau pikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan kalau mereka tau yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Roxanne. Lalu Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy. Mereka adalah _dragon slayer._ Musuh utama Acnologia adalah _dragon slayer_seperti mereka bertiga dan tentu saja Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy sangat membenci Acnologia. Hal yang amat buruk akan terjadi kalau mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya," jawab Makarov panjang.

"Tapi-"

"Aku percayakan tugas ini padamu," ucap Makarov lalu membelakangi cucunya. "Dan lanjutkanlah masa pengasinganmu."

Makarov yakin cucunya bisa mengemban tugas ini. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan orang-orang tau siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Di sisi lain, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu sendirian di luar sana.

Roxanne, gadis itu... Tidak bertingkah selayaknya keluarga DéLacour. Dia tidak tertutup dengan orang asing atau mempermasalahkan jenis sihir. Dia dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan anggota guild yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Dan sekarang masih ada satu tanda tanya besar di kepalanya yang tersisa yaitu, bagaimana bisa ia, dan juga Laxus, tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir apapun dari gadis itu.

Laxus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan besar itu tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan kakeknya itu. Ketika ia keluar dari ruangan Makarov, Freed Justice menemuinya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Master?" Tanya pria berambut hijau itu.

"Tidak ada. Hanya memberiku tugas," jawab Laxus pendek.

"Tugas apa? Laxus, ayo kita lakukan tugas itu bersama!" Freed memasang wajah bersemangatnya.

"Hahaha bukan tugas itu, Freed. Kakek menyuruhku melanjutkan masa pengusiranku. Jadi, maaf. Kita tidak bisa bekerja sama untuk melakukan tugas itu," jawab Laxus dengan senyuman yang cukup tulus dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Freed lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Raijinshuu, mereka adalah tim terbaik yang pernah ia miliki. Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen. Tak terhitung lagi misi yang telah mereka jalani selama ini. Sungguh tim yang menyenangkan dan juga tangguh, pastinya.

Laxus tiba di kamarnya. Ia mengambil mantel bulu yang selalu bertanggar di pundaknya dan sebuah tas seperti samsak. Ia memastikan semua barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal, _headset_ kesayangannya juga sudah menempel di telinganya. Laxus menghela nafas. Setelah bimbang sesaat, tangannya meraih selembar kertas dan sebuah pena. Ia mulai menggoreskan pena dan merangkai beberapa kata. Mungkin ini aneh, tapi ia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak pandai merangkai kata, untuk seorang gadis, tepatnya.

Tidak begitu banyak yang ditulis Laxus pada lembar coklat itu. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di antara kumpulan _CD_musik kesukaannya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Ruangan ini, pasti akan sangat ia rindukan. Ruangan ini... Menjadi saksi bisu setiap kali Laxus membuka matanya di pagi hari. Gadis itu, Si Satan Soul itu, selalu membangunkannya setiap pagi. Mira tidak pernah mengeluh tentang susahnya membangunkan seorang Laxus Dreyar, mengajaknya sarapan, menyuruhnya merapikan kamar, yah setiap hari seperti itu. Tapi untuk beberapa saat ini, ia akan kehilangan momen manis itu. Laxus tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan keluar, menuju pintu utama _guild._

"Kau mau kemana, Laxus?" Tanya Mirajane dari meja bar ketika Laxus melewatinya.

Laxus menghentikan langkahnya. Apa ia perlu mengatakannya? Sebaiknya ia mengatakannya saja. Gadis ini sudah pasti bisa menjaga rahasianya.

"Mira…" ucap Laxus pelan dan memandang mira. Gadis berambut silver itu menatapnya polos. Ah, mata biru itu. Laxus begitu menyukai iris Mirajane. Warna yang sangat tenang seperti air. Ia… betah memandangi dua bola mata itu lama-lama.

"Laxus?" ucap Mirajane menyadarkan Laxus dari lautan lamunannya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ah-i-itu… Aku akan pergi. Kau tau 'kan aku ini masih diusir," jawab Laxus sedikit gelagapan.

"Jadi… Kau…"

"Begitulah," jawab Laxus mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis di depannya mati khawatir. Begitulah Mirajane Strauss, masih tetap seperti yang dulu. "Bisa aku minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Mirajane pelan.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Kakek selama aku pergi?" Laxus begitu polos mengucapkan kata-kata itu hingga membuat Mirajane cukup terkejut lalu ia cepat-cepat memperjelas maksutnya. "Ma-maksutku… Dia kan sudah tua… Jadinya… Bisakah kau… Hm… Semacam-"

"Tentu saja," potong Mirajane tersenyum. Kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang sempurna, "Master akan baik-baik saja. Kau tenanglah."

Laxus hanya tersenyum lega kepada Mira. Gadis ini sangat mengerti dirinya dengan baik, lebih dari siapapun. Dan entah mengapa, kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Laxus," ucap Mira pelan.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah aku... Bertemu denganmu… Setiap hari?" Mira menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi yang begitu tidak enak.

Sementara Laxus hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan segera kembali."

Laxus melemparkan senyum tulus dari hatinya kepada gadis itu. Mira hanya bisa menatapnya sendu dan tanpa ia sadari, semburat merah perlahan muncul dari kedua pipinya yang putih.

Ya, ia serasa sangat rapuh ketika penyihir petir itu jauh darinya walaupun ia sendiri tau Laxus sangat bisa menjaga diri. Ketika tidak ada Laxus di sisinya, separuh nafasnya ikut menghilang. Ketika Laxus berada di dekatnya, semua terasa tenang, damai, dan begitu menyenangkan. Walaupun orang-orang mengatakan Laxus itu cuek pada sekelilingnya, tapi itu sebuah 'Big No' bagi Mirajane.

"See you, Mira." Laxus mengucapkan salam perpisahan 'sementara' dan menyadarkan Mira dari lamunannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Mirajane melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum mengiringi kepergian Laxus untuk melanjutkan masa pengusirannya. Mata birunya masih terpaku pada sosok pria berambut kuning itu. Kedua tangannya tergenggam di dadanya. _"Be right back, Laxus."_

_"Take care, Mira,"_ucap Laxus dalam hati dan menyinggung senyum kecil.

Laxus Dreyar melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari guild-nya, Fairy Tail. Sudah saatnya ia melanjutkan masa pengusirannya. Kakinya melangkah menuju selatan Magnolia. Bersembunyi di dalam hutan sepertinya tidak begitu buruk.

Sementara di meja bar Fairy Tail, gadis berambut perak itu masih terpaku pada sosok pria yang baru saja meninggalkan _guild._Laxus. Entah kenapa hatinya semakin tidak tenang melihat tubuh pria itu semakin menghilang di ujung sana. Ingin rasanya ia berlari, berteriak, dan menghentikan pria itu dari kepergiannya. Tapi ada daya. Itu adalah perintah dari Master. Andai saja ia tahu kemana pria itu pergi...

"Mira-nee, kau melihat apa?" Lisanna, adik bungsunya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Mira-nee?"

"Ah, Lisanna. Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa?" tanya Mirajane.

Lisanna terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakak perempuannya itu. Mata Mirajane masih menerawang jauh, jauh dari Lisanna. Akhirnya Lisanna menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tahu kenapa kakaknya yang model seksi ini termenung seperti itu. Namanya cinta kalau sudah bicara ya seperti ini, manusia hidup bisa berubah menjadi patung dalam hitungan detik.

"Mira-nee, dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Lisanna pelan. "Dia sudah dewasa. Dia juga penyihir yang kuat. Masalah seperti ini tidak akan mengganggunya. Percayalah. Ah, dan satu lagi. Dia pasti akan kembali!"

Lisanna mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada kakaknya itu. Mirajane mulai menyaring kata-kata Lisanna. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum terbentuk dari kedua bibirnya. Ya, lelaki itu akan baik-baik saja. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu lelaki itu kembali. Kembali ke _guild,_dan kembali ke sisinya.

Matahari semakin meredup di ufuk barat. Magnolia begitu tenang. Namun tidak untuk Fairy Tail. Guild itu tetap ricuh, tetap ramai, namun tetap menyenangkan dan bersahabat. Kericuhan itu semakin menjadi ketika seorang _dragon slayer_ berambut pink pulang dari misinya. Guild terkuat di Fiore itu semakin ricuh karena ulah si dragon slayer dan Ice Mage yang selalu melupakan pakaiannya itu. Dan tentu saja, Si Titania menjadi penengah mereka.

Mirajane Strauss terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat namun ia tetap memasang senyuman manisnya itu. Malam akhirnya datang menutupi langit Magnolia.

"Mira-nee, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam," ucap adik bungsunya itu.

"Selamat malam, Lisanna," balas Mirajane.

Mirajane melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamarnya, membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, dan meringkuk di dalam selimut. Hatinya tidak karuan hai ini. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba tenang. Ia bersiap menemui lelaki itu, di alam mimpi mereka.

Matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakkan sinarnya, namun seorang gadis berambut perak sudah berjalan menyusuri koridor guild kebanggaannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan, matanya sendu, nafasnya juga terasa begitu berat. Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggap knop pintu itu, sebelahnya lagi tergenggam di dadanya. Ia sedikit ragu membuka pintu itu. Ia tahu kamar itu pasti kosong, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya menuju pintu itu.

Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. Perlahan terbuka dan akhirnya, yang ia temui hanya kamar kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dahinya berkerut dan menghela nafas berat. Lelaki itu biasanya terbaring di kasur itu lalu ia akan membangunkannya.

Fajar ini, terasa tidak biasa untuknya. Mirajane berdiri terdiam di tengah-tengah kamar Laxus. Semuanya tertata rapi. Sebuah lukisan besar berlambang Fairy Tail terpampang di dinding. Kaset-kaset musik kesukaan Laxus juga berderet rapi.

"Apa ini?"

Tangan Mirajane mengambil sebuah kertas bewarna coklat yang terselip di antara kaset-kaset musik Laxus. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan... Sedikit terkejut ketika membacanya.

_"Jangan membangunkanku terlalu pagi. Kau tau aku tidak menyukai hal itu. Aku tidak pergi jauh, hanya di hutan selatan Magnolia. Take Care, Mira. Laxus Dreyar._"

Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk dari kedua bibir Mira tanpa ia sadari. Ada sedikit rasa ketenangan menyelimuti hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari meninggalkan kamar Laxus dan melesat menuju kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia menyambar mantelnya lalu kembali melesat ke dapur.

Guild masih sangat sepi. Tidak ada satu member pun yang terbangun, hanya dirinya yang sedang berkutat di dapur guild, memotong beberapa buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, lalu mencampurkannya dalam satu wadah. Tak lupa beberapa potongan roti dan sebotol susu putih. Mungkin terdengar geli, tapi ia lebih suka melihat Laxus minum susu daripada meneguk bir atau anggur.

Mirajane selesai dengan perbekalannya. Ia membuka pintu guild dengan perlahan. Seisi Magnolia juga masih tertidur.

Mirajane menggunakan Take Over Satan Soul dan melesat dengan kedua sayapnya menuju hutan selatan secepat kilat. Entah bisikan setan mana yang ia dengarkan. Ketika membaca surat Laxus, keinginan untuk langsung menemui lelaki itu tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mirajane sampai di hutan. Ia menggunakan Satan Instinct-nya untuk melacak sihir Laxus dan itu terlalu gampang untuk seorang Mirajane. Kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil, cukup kecil. Lelaki itu, ada di balik pintu kayu ini.

Jantung Mira berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia... Merasa cukup gugup untuk membuka pintu itu, padahal dialah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membangunkan Laxus setiap paginya.

Satan Soul Mirajane menghilang dan dia sudah kembali ke wujud aslinya. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka pintu kayu itu. Mata birunya menangkap bayangan seorang pria berbadan cukup besar terbaring di sebuah kasur di sudut rumah itu. Hanya ada sebuah kasur, sebuah kursi panjang dengan meja kecil di depannya, perapian, dan sebuah kamar mandi, sepertinya.

Kaki Mirajane memasuki rumah itu dengan pelan agar lelaki itu tidak terbangun. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja, lalu berjalan mendekati pria itu. Ia memandangi wajah tampan penyihir petir itu. Memandangi Laxus selama ia tertidur adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia sukai.

Satu hal yang dilupakan oleh Mirajane adalah kesensitifan Laxus sangat tinggi.

"Hm," Laxus bergumam pelan dan itu cukup mengejutkan Mirajane.

"Mira…"

"Oh, maaf aku membangunkanmu," ucap Mira dalam sekejap. Mira terdiam. Bukankah tadi Laxus memanggil namanya? Lalu kenaapa sekarang dia tidak bangun? Mirajane memutar bola matanya. Lelaki ini pasti sedang mengigau. Tapi dia sungguh-sungguh ada disini sekarang, bukan di alam mimpi mage petir itu.

Tunggu dulu. Otak Mirajane mulai mengambil kesimpulan. Kalau Laxus tadi mengigau, berarti dia sedang… Memimpikan dirinya? Mirajane tersenyum kecil dan tentu saja pipinya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Di antara mereka berdua memang tidak pernah terjadi 'pernyataan' cinta. Laxus bukanlah pria yang gampang terikat dengan seorang wanita dan juga dia tidak mahir dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan. Tetapi ia sudah cukup tahu bagaimana perasaan mage petir itu padanya dan Mirajane tidak memerlukan pernyataan konyol yang seperti diharapkan gadis-gadis lainnya.

Hubungan mereka bisa dibilang cukup semu. Laxus tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Mirajane secara terang-terangan dan Mira cukup pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. Saat Laxus mencoba menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Mira, Mira malah kebingungan setengah mati kenapa cucu Makarov yang super dingin itu selalu mencoba mendekatinya. Puncaknya adalah ketika kejadian itu, hari kematian Lisanna.

Laxus selalu berada di sisinya. Menemaninya selama masa pengobatan ketika Mirajane hampir lepas kendali, membawa Mirajane ke bukit yang cukup tenang dengan hamparan rumput yang begitu luas, dan slalu mendengarkan setiap ocehan Mirajane.

Senyum Mira semakin melebar tanpa ia sadari. Laxus… tidaklah cuek, ketus, atau sebagainya. Dia normal. Hanya saja, dia tidak gampang membuka diri.

"Hei, bangunlah," ucap Mirajane menepuk punggung Laxus.

"Masih terlalu pagi, Mira," gumam Laxus pelan dan menarik selimutnya. Laxus membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu membalikkan badannya. "MIRA?!"

"Ini sudah pagi, bodoh," ucap Mira.

"K… Kau?" Laxus cukup terkejut melihat Mirajane yang tersenyum di depannya dan dahinya sedikit berkerut. "Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

"Aku membaca suratmu, tentu saja," jawab Mirajane mengalihkan padangannya.

"Ah itu," ucap Laxus. "Aku kira aku sedang bermimpi. Kau membangunkanku, seperti biasanya. _How sweet._"

Laxus menyungging senyum kecil, sementara Mira masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Bangunlah. Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu," ucap Mirajane dan berjalan menuju meja tempatnya menaruh keranjang makannya.

Laxus hanya menyeringai kecil melihat gadisnya mengeluarkan beberapa makanan. Ia tahu pasti Mirajane akan menemuinya. Bukan karena dia terlalu percaya diri, tapi ia tau, gadis itu… Juga tidak ingin saling berjauhan.

"Jadi… Kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya Laxus dan bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Mirajane yang masih sibuk dengan masakannya.

Laxus memilih duduk dan menyaksikan si _Demon _cantik itu menyiapkan sarapan. Mata _emerald-_nya… Hanya tidak bisa–dan dia tidak tau kenapa–teralihkan dari sosok gadis berambut perak itu.

"Sudah siap. Ayo, sarapan dulu," ucap Mirajane menyodorkan sepotong _sandwich _kepada Laxus.

"Kau membuatnya?" Tanya Laxus sebelum memakan _sandwich._

"Kau kira ada orang lain yang mau membawakanmu makanan sepagi ini?" balas Mirajane dan mulai memakan _sandwich _-nya.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya, _sweetheart,_" ucap Laxus menyungging senyum kepada Mirajane.

Nafas Mirajane terhenti sesaat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Darahnya mendidih di pipinya dan pasti sudah memerah. Jantungan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kami-sama!

Mungkin bisa dibilang gombal, tapi itu adalah salah satu hal kecil yang disukai Mirajane, setiap kali Laxus memanggilnya dengan panggilan cinta seperti itu, dengan lembut.

"Kakek tau kau kemari?" Tanya Laxus tiba-tiba.

"T-Tidak," jawab Mirajane dengan sedikit terbata, efek kecil dari perkataan Laxus sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu?" Tanya Laxus lagi dan Mira hanya menggeleng pelan. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Laxus masih mengunyah _sandwich_-nya sementara Mirajane menghentikan kunyahaannya.

"Jadi… Berapa lama kau akan berdiam disini?" Tanya Mirajane tiba-tiba. Tatapan Mirajane terlihat begitu kosong dan terfokus pada lantai kayu yang ia injak.

Laxus menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas, "Entahlah."

Mirajane menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya tapi entah mengapa ia menjadi semakin tidak tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Itu semua tergantung kakek tua itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir dan juga tidak perlu datang sepagi in-"

"Bukan itu!" Mirajane memotong kalimat Laxus dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Aku… Tidak peduli seberapa pagi aku harus bangun, membuatkan sarapan untukmu, lalu datang kemari. Aku tidak peduli kalau setiap hari harus melakukan hal-hal itu. Aku hanya… Merasa aneh–kau tau–kalau kau tidak ada di dekatku."

Laxus terpaku mendengar perkataan Mirajane. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Keduanya hanya terdiam. Laxus tidak tau harus berkata apalagi. Ia tidak tahu kapan kakeknya itu akan mengakhiri masa pengusirannya ini. Ia juga tau kalau Mira tidak ingin jauh darinya dan dia juga seperti itu. Ia juga pasti akan sangat merindukan kehadiran gadis itu disisinya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis itu bangun di pagi buta lalu menemuinya di hutan setiap hari, **_dan _**tidak diketahui siapapun. Tidak. Mirajane tidak perlu melakukan hal itu.

Mirajane masih tertunduk. Mata birunya menerawang kosong. Ia tidak peduli seberapa pagi ia harus bangun lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk Laxus dan menemuinya di hutan. Yang terpenting baginya adalah, melihat sosok pria yang ia sayangi itu secara langsung. Itu sudah cukup membuat Mirajane tenang.

"Dengar, aku akan baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Saat Kakek mengakhiri hukumannya, aku akan langsung berlari kepadamu," ucap Laxus memecah keheningan. "Saat itu juga."

Mirajane menatap kedua mata Laxus dalam. Mata Laxus seolah berbicara dan mengulang kembali janjinya, mencoba meyakinkan Mira kalau lelaki itu **_pasti _**akan kembali. Bibir Mira akhirnya tertarik ke atas dan ia bernafas lega.

"Aku janji," ucap Laxus ikut tersenyum.

Mirajane mengangguk pelan. Ia akan menggenggam erat janji lelaki itu dan akan selalu mendoakan Laxus.

"Aku harus kembali ke _guild_," ucap Mirajane.

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Laxus.

"Hmm. Seisi _guild _akan heboh kalau aku tidak muncul," jawab Mirajane.

"Baiklah," ucap Laxus tenang.

Mirajane akhirnya selesai dengan keranjang makanannya dan dia bersiap untuk kembali ke _guild._

"Raijinshuu tidak tau kau disini?" Tanya Mirajane melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan diikuti oleh Laxus dari belakang.

"Tidak."

"Hanya aku yang tahu?" Mira kembali bertanya.

"Ya."

Ketika tangan Mirajane hendak membuka pintu kayu di hadapannya itu, sebelah tangan Laxus menahan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka. Mirajane cukup terkejut dan berbalik hendak menanyakan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan.

Namun, ketika ia berbalik, Laxus sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Pipi Mirajane terasa panas ketika lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya dan sekarang mata mereka saling menatap dengan ketinggian yang sama.

"Aku harap gadisku yang cantik ini tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang keberadaanku, terutama Raijinshuu. Itu pasti akan membuat mereka… Lebih tidak terkontrol," ucap Laxus dengan nada pelan yang cukup 'menggoda'.

_Gadisku yang cantik?_ Kata-kata Laxus itu terulang berkali-kali diotak Mirajane dan ia, sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau tau, kau terlihat semakin cantik ketika kau terpojok seperti ini, Mirajane," ucap Laxus menyungging senyum dan tawanya meledak.

"Laxus!" geram Mirajane dan menghentikan tawa Laxus.

_"Okay okay. _Aku percaya padamu, Mira. Dan ingat, jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," ucap Laxus mengedipkan sebelah matanya. _"Take care, _Mira."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Laxus mendaratkan kecupannya di kening Mirajane. Sontak Mirajane terdiam seribu bahasa. Darahnya mengalir semakin deras ke pipinya dan jantungnya serasa akan loncat dari rongga dadanya. Laxus… Baru saja mencium keningnya! Kami-sama!

"Kau akan mematung terus?" ucap Laxus menyadarkan lamunan Mirajane.

"E-Eh, tidak. Aku akan kembali sekarang," jawab Mirajane lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah kecil Laxus Dreyar. Ia merubah wujudnya menjadi _Satan Soul _dan terbang secepat kilat. Mata _emerald _Laxus terus tertuju pada _Demon _cantik itu hingga menghilang di batas pandangnnya.

Baik Mira maupun Laxus, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata kelabu yang terus mengintai mereka, dari awal Mirajane memasuki rumah itu hingga mereka berpisah. Tentu saja itu karena mereka terlalu menikmati waktu berdua, hanya ada Laxus Dreyar dan Mirajane Strauss, tanpa orang lain.

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**I guess y'all know who's those eye's is :)**

**Berlanjut ke chapter 5, minna! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sebagai bukti penepatan janji saya kepada SugarlessGum99,**

**chapter ini langsung update kilat ;)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**NORMAL POV**

"SELAMAT BERGABUNG, ROXANNE!"

Fairy Tail memulai hari mereka dengan pesta 'penerimaan' anggota baru mereka. Yap, Roxanne memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Makarov dan tentu saja, secara resmi ia sudah menjadi anggota Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail pasti akan bertambah ramai!" ucap Lucy antusias.

"Dan para lelaki akan semakin kesenangan karena anggota baru kita adalah seorang gadis," lanjut Cana meneguk birnya.

"Roxanne-san, selamat bergabung," ucap Wendy dengan sopan, seperti biasa.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan meracuni otak Wendy seperti yang lainnya," ucap Charle, dengan sedikit din_gin_.

"_You can count on me, Charla. _Terimakasih semuanya," jawab Roxanne.

"Jadi, sihir apa yang kau gunakan, Roxanne? Sejujurnya aku tidak merasakan ada kekuatan sihir darimu," ucap Mirajane dengan sopan dan tenang.

"Itu... _Dragon slayer,_" ucap Roxanne berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gemetar. Ia... Cukup gelisah untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya.

"_DRAGON SLAYER?!" _Seisi _guild _berteriak ketika mendengar jawaban Roxanne.

"Kau... _Dragon slayer?" _Natsu, Wendy, dan Gajeel terlihat begitu terkejut. Gadis ini seorang _dragon slayer?_

_"DRAGON SLAYER! _KITA PUNYA 4 _DRAGON SLAYER_! INI SUNGGUH KEREEN!"

"FAIRY TAIL TIDAK TERKALAHKAAAAAN!"

Sebagian anggot _guild _bersorak-sorai. _Guild _kebanggaan mereka memiliki 4 _dragon slayer _dan itu menandakan kekuatan _guild _mereka akan bertambah. Sementara itu Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Mirajane, dan Lucy cukup tercengang ketika mendengar jawaban Roxanne. Gadis itu seorang _dragon slayer _dan kenapa mereka semua tidak bisa merasakan sihir Roxanne? Mage lain pasti akan mengira kalau Roxanne hanyalah manusia biasa, tanpa sihir. Tapi mereka salah besar.

"_Dragon slayer?!" _ucap Lucy. "Lalu, kau _dragon slayer _apa? Maksudku, seperti Natsu. Dia seorang _Fire Dragon Slayer, _Wendy _Sky Dragon Slayer, _dan Gajeel _Iron Dragon Slayer. _Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Blue Fire Dragon Slayer," _jawab Roxanne mencoba dengan tenang. "Kau tau 'kan? Api biru dengan sengatan listrik? Aku memakai elemen itu."

Dan setengah detik kemudian, api biru bercampur dengan sengatan listrik muncul dari genggaman tangan Roxanne. Seluruh _guild _semakin heboh. Roxanne hanya bisa tersenyum sendu melihat respon dari keluarga barunya itu. Sementara Lucy dan Mirajane cukup terkejut. Mereka tidak terkejut dengan sihir Roxanne, tapi aura sihir gadis itu.

Sebelum Roxanne memperkenalkan sihirnya, baik Mirajane maupun Lucy sama sekali tidak merasakan aura magis apapun. Tetapi setelah Roxanne 'memancarkan' api birunya-_yang hanya sebesar genggaman tangannya_-Lucy dan Mirajane mengambil kesimpulan kalau Roxanne bukanlah _dragon slayer _biasa. Aura magisnya cukup dingin dan bercampur dengan... Keputusasaan.

Roxanne mematikan sihirnya dan berusaha untuk bersikap normal, khususnya kepada Lucy dan Mirajane. Dirinya mengetahui ketakutan Lucy yang lebih dalam daripada Mirajane.

"Itu... Cukup mengejutkanku," ucap Mirajane sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tahu," jawab Roxanne pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lucy?"

"Y-Ya. Aku hanya... Belum pernah melihat sihir seperti itu," jawab Lucy. Terdengar sedikit nada ketakutan dari jawaban Lucy.

"Roxanne."

Seseorang memanggil namanya dan Roxanne mengalihkan pandangannya, "Natsu."

"Kalau kau seorang _dragon slayer, _boleh aku tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengan nagamu?" tanya Natsu dengan tatapan serius dan diikuti oleh Gajeel dan Wendy di belakangnya, juga Happy, Charla, dan Pantherlily yang terbang di sisi mereka.

Roxanne terdiam sejenak. Ia memejamkan matanya. Hati dan otak sedang bergejolak. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Atau mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi demi menutupi identitasnya? Akhirnya ia angkat bicara.

"Dia menghilang," jawab Roxanne dan membuka matanya. Menatap lurus ke mata Natsu.

"Pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 tahun 777?!" tanya Natsu, Wendy, dan Gajeel bersamaan dengan nada terkejut.

"Ya."

"Igneel, Metalicana, dan Grandine juga menghilang di tanggal yang sama. Itu artinya seluruh naga di bumi ini memang menghilang di tanggal itu," ucap Wendy. Natsu, Gajeel, dan Roxanne terdiam. Natsu dan Gajeel semakin yakin kalau sesuatu telah terjadi dengan naga mereka. Tidak. Tepatnya sesuatu telah terjadi dengan **seluruh **naga.

"Bagaimana dengan _exceed-_mu? Maksudku, setiap _dragon slayer _pasti memiliki _exceed,_" ucap Charla dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Ya. Kau pasti memilikinya," lanjut Lily.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya bersamamu?" sambung Happy.

"Aku memiliki _exceed _tapi dia sudah tiada. 2 tahun yang lalu," Mata kelabu Roxanne terlihat begitu sendu dan berkaca-kaca. Tatapannya kosong. Dalam sekejap cuplikan peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu kembali muncul di otaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak bersedih. Yang sudah terjadi lebih baik dibiarkan berlalu saja. Roxanne hanya _masih _memerlukan waktu untuk membuatnya lupa akan kenangan yang cukup buruk itu. Amat buruk tepatnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu soal itu," ucap Charla melembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga tidak mengetahuinya. Namanya Belnika. Dia bisa terbang seperti kalian," jawab Roxanne datar. "Bulu abunya sangat mirip dengan warna mataku dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia... teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya."

Ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul dari hati Charla. Ia terlalu dingin kepada pendatang baru itu. Namun di sisi lain, Charla cukup penasaran dengan teman barunya itu. Happy dan Lily hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek.

"Di-dia pasti seekor _exceed _yang cantik," ucap Lily tiba-tiba. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan seperti sedikit... Gugup.

Roxanne berusaha tersenyum walaupun menyakitkan teringat kembali dengan _exceed _kesayangannya. Belnika, pasti berada disisinya saat ini kalau saja hari bahagianya itu berjalan dengan lancar. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi momentum paling bahagia dalam hidupnya berubah menjadi momentum paling tragis. Ayahnya, ibunya, kedua adik laki-lakinya, kakeknya, Belnika, dan calon pendamping hidupnya dalam hitungan detik meregang nyawa lalu tewas secara mengenaskan, tepat di depan kedua bola matanya.

"Kami bertiga sampai sekarang belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dengan para naga. Aku harap kau mau bergabung dengan kami untuk menemukan kebenaran mengenai hal itu," ucap Gajeel din_gin_.

Pria berambut hitam itu membuyarkan lamunan Roxanne. Ia hanya terdiam, tidak menolak maupun menerima tawaran Gajeel Redfox. Gajeel membalikkan badannya dan pergi diikuti oleh Lily. Sementara Natsu masih berusaha menerka apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Wendy dan Charla memilih untuk duduk di _counter _bar, bergabung dengan Mirajane, Lucy, dan para gadis yang lainnya. Plus Erza yang baru menampakkan diri.

"Natsu, berhentilah seperti itu," ucap Happy yang mulai cemas dengan keadaan Natsu yang terdiam dengan tatapan serius. "Kau sungguh aneh dengan ekspresi itu."

"Happy, aku semakin penasaran. Kemana perginya Igneel dan naga yang lainnya. Dan aku juga... Merindukannya," ucap Natsu pelan sambil menggenggam syal putih yang membalut lehernya.

Happy hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Natsu. Igneel dan naga lainnya telah menghilang selama 7 tahun dan Natsu bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk kembali bertemu dengan Igneel.

Sementara itu, Roxanne berkumpul dengan para gadis di _counter_bar.

"Kau mau minum apa, Roxanne?" tanya Mirajane ramah, seperti biasanya.

"_Orange juice_ saja, Mira," jawab Roxanne.

"Ditunggu," ucap Mirajane.

Sementar Mirajane menyiapkan _orange juice _Roxanne, beberapa gadis memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada anggota baru tersebut.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Bisca Connell," ucap gadis berambut hijau.

"Evergreen," sambut agdis berkacamata.

"Cana Alberona," ucap seorang gadis yang masih memeluk satu barel bir.

"Juvia Loxar."

"Roxanne," jawab Roxanne ramah.

"Segelas _orange juice_ untuk anggota baru," Mirajane muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan menyerahkan segelas _orang juice_kepada Roxanne.

"_Thanks, _Mira." Roxanne meneguk _orange juice-_nya.

"Jadi, namamu Roxanne?" tanya Erza. "Maksudku, kau tidak punya nama belakang atau semacamnya?"

Roxanne meletakkan gelasnya lalu menjawab, "DéLacour. Roxanne DéLacour."

"DéLacour? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya," ucap Levy tiba-tiba dan semua mata tertuju pada _Script Mage _bertubuh mungil itu. "K-Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kalian pernah saling mengenal?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak, Lu-chan. Aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja. Apa itu sebuah nama bangsawan?" tanya Levy pada Roxanne.

Roxanne mematung sesaat. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun seperti yang ada sepasang alat kejut jantung telah mengejutkan jantungnya. Penyihir berambut biru itu tau tentang keluarganya? Matilah Roxanne! Dari awal seharusnya dia tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Erza. Dia cukup mencari nama lain.

"Hanya keluarga biasa," jawab Roxanne berusaha tenang.

"Mungkin aku salah mengingatnya hehehe," ucap Levy terkekeh pelan dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Dan kau sudah menikah?" tanya Mirajane. Mata birunya menatap lurus ke tangan kanan Roxanne, tepat di jari manis gadis itu.

"Me-menikah?! Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah menikah, Roxanne!" jawab Lucy terkejut dan turut menatap sebuah cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis Roxanne. "Cincinnya sungguh indah."

"Lalu dimana suamimu? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau mengajaknya kemari? _Guild _pasti akan bertambah ramai," lanjut Bisca.

"Juvia ingin cincin seperti itu, Gray-sama~" gadis hujan itu memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu muda untuk menikah, nona," timpal Evergreen seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya

"Seharusnya... Aku sudah menikah."

Kepala Roxanne tertunduk. Mata kelabunya kembali berkaca-kaca. Para gadis yang mulanya cukup heboh tentang status Roxanne kini terdiam melihat nakama baru mereka itu. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis ini.

"Seharusnya? Maksudmu?" tanya Erza tidak mengerti.

"Hei, kau tidak menangis 'kan?" tanya Cana.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Roxanne menegakkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembusnya dalam hitungan detik. "Aku _**seharusnya **_sudah menikah. Kalian mengerti 'kan maksudku."

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana calon suamimu sekarang? Maksudku _**mantan-calon-suamimu**,_" tanya Lucy.

"Sesuatu hal terjadi di luar dugaan, di hari pernikahan kami dan dia... Sudah tenang di surga," jawab Roxanne dengan senyum kepedihan. Matanya sendu, senyumannya semu. "Bisakah kita membahas yang lain? Aku... Hanya tidak suka mengingat kejadian itu."

Para gadis tertegun sesaat lalu mengatakan, "T-Tentu," jawab para gadis serempak.

Roxanne mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Hatinya kembali dirundung rasa kesedihan, kesedihan yang begitu mendalam. Gadis-gadis ini tidak bersalah karena telah menanyakan kejadian pahit itu. Ia hanya belum bisa bersikap normal setiap kali teringat kembali peristiwa 2 tahun lalu itu. Para gadis masih terlihat bersalah atas pertanyaan Lucy. Walaupun hanya Lucy yang bertanya, namun kesalahan itu juga melanda Mirajane dan juga yang lainnya.

"GILDARTSSS! LAWAN AKUUUU!" terdengar suara teriakan Natsu dari arah pintu masuk _guild._

"Ketika seseorang datang, ucapkanlah 'Selamat datang', bukan 'Lawan aku'," seorang pria bernama Gildarts Clive muncul dari balik pintu _guild _dan dengan satu tinju berhasil membuat Natsu melayang jauh dari _guild._ Gildarts disambut meriah oleh seluruh member Fairy Tail. Mereka meneriaki nama Gildarts. Okaeri, Gildarts!

"Kau terlihat sangat sehat, Gildarts," ucap Master Makarov.

"Master," balas Gildarts.

Gildarts berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Makarov, menceritakan perjalanan panjangnya, juga tentang pertarungannya dengan seekor naga hitam. Dan cerita Gildarts tantang naga hitam itu membuat Makarov sedikit terkejut. Naga hitam itu masih berkeliaran di bumi. Apa dia sedang mencari sesuatu? Atau mungkin, mencari 'seseorang'. Dan saat pemikirannya muncul, mata Makarov tertuju pada gadis berambut perunggu yang sedang duduk di bar itu.

Gildarts mengikuti arah pandangan Makarov. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut perunggu panjang nan lurus, memakai sebuah gaun hitam pendek sebatas pahanya, berlengan panjang, dan mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping juga kedua kaki yang jenjang. Seketika mata Gildarts terbelalak dan berbentuk cinta. Semburat merah muncul dari pipinya. Naluri kelakiannya keluar seperti biasa, setiap kali melihat gadis cantik di hadapannya. Ia berjalan menuju gadis itu meninggalkan Makarov seorang diri.

"Hai, gadis-gadis. Lama tidak berjumpa dengan kalian," ucap Gildarts menyapa Mirajane, Erza, dan yang lalinnya.

"Okaeri, Gildarts," ucap Mirajane ramah. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu, Mira. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" balas Gildarts.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Erza pendek.

"Sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya kita kedatangan anggota baru," lanjut Gildarts dan memasang ekspresi_'cool'_ ala pria, lalu mencoba _flirting _pada gadis yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu. NYUT! Gildarts merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ketika menatap mata gadis itu. _"Mungkin hanya butuh istirahat."_

"Roxanne DéLacour. Senang bertemu denganmu," jawab Roxanne dengan senyum manisnya.

"Waaaaaaah nona kau sangat cantik!" ucap Gildarts dengan mata yang sudah kembali berbentuk cinta dan dia girang sendiri, sepertinya rasa sakit pada tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja. "Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Na-ni? (˙▿˙?)" tanya Roxanne pelan.

BRAKKK!

Seluruh mata para gadis tertuju pada barel bir yang bergelinding di lantai bar. Cana Alberona menjatuhkan barel birnya lalu pergi meninggalkan para gadis juga Gildarts dengan dinginnya, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Cana..." ucap Lucy.

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?" tanya Gildarts.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah," jawab Mirajane datar dengan tatapan tetap mengarah pada gadis berambut ikal itu.

Roxanne ikut memperhatikan sosok Cana yang membaur dengan member lainnya di aula utama. Cana terlihat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Gadis itu baik-baik saja tadi. Dia ikut mengobrol dengan normal, mungkin dia yang paling antusias setelah Lucy. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu berubah? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Gildarts? Ia menatap Cana yang sedang membelakanginya dengan tajam. Sebelah tangannya masih memegang gelas _orang juice_-nya sampai akhirnya Gildarts menyampaikan informasi penting kepada para gadis.

"Sebentar lagi Master akan mengumumkan tentang Ujian S-Class. Sebaiknya kita berkumpul di aula," ucap Gildarts.

"Ujian S-Class?" Roxanne mengulang perkataan Gildarts dengan nada bertanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo," jawab Gildarts menyungging senyum.

"Master menunggu kita, Mira," ucap Erza seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan Mirajane hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman juga anggukan kecil.

Seluruh member Fairy Tail berkumpul di aula ketika Master berdiri dengan tegap di panggung aula Fairy Tail, didampingi oleh Erza, Mirajane, dan juga Gildarts.

"TENANGLAH, SEMUANYA," suara Master Makarov menggema dengan sangat besar di aula hingga beberapa member menutup telinga mereka. "Aku akan menyampaikan satu informasi penting."

Saat itu juga seisi _guild _terdiam, fokus dengan perkataan Makarov selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menyampaikan informasi penting. Sebuah event yang sangat kalian tunggu-tunggu selama setahun ini akan digelar kembali. S-CLASS EXAM SEGERA DIMULAI!"

Seisi guild bersorak-sorai. Mereka bersemangat menyambut event yang akan menentukan 'gelar' mereka di Fairy Tail.

"Dan aku akan mengumumkan 8 nama yang berhak mengikuti S-Class Exam tahun. Mereka adalah Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justice, dan Mest Doranbolt!"

Natsu juga ketujuh peserta S-Class Exam terlihat begitu bersemangat, kecuali Cana. Tarot master itu tertunduk dan wajahnya terlihat murung.

Master Makarov menyampaikan peraturan S-Class Exam, seperti memilih partner yang bukan S-Class mage. Erza, Mirajane, juga Gildarts akan menjadi BLOCK PATH para peserta. Ujian kali ini akan diadakan di Tenroujima, pulau suci Fairy Tail. Dan hanya ada 1 peserta yang akan menjadi S-Class Mage tahun ini.

Setelah Makarov menyelesaikan pidatonya, kedelapan peserta S-Class Exam mulai sibuk dengan mencari partner mereka. Sementara itu, Makarov mendatangi Roxanne yang berdiri dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, nak?" Tanya Makarov.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja, Master," jawab Roxanne membalas senyuman Makarov.

"Baguslah," Makarov terdiam sesaat. "Aku telah membuat sebuah keputusan dan keputusan itu adalah kau akan pergi bersama kami ke Tenroujima."

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Roxanne masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan ikut bersama kami ke Tenroujima. Mirajane pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk mengawasi jalannya ujian selama dia menjadi _Block Path_ dan kurasa kau bisa membantunya untuk hal itu," jelas Makarov. "Lagipula bocah tengil itu menolak tawaranku. Aku bisa saja mengurangi masa pengusirannya kalau saja dia mau menjadi _Block Path _tahun ini. Tch."

Roxanne terdiam sejenak lalu menjawab Makarov, "'Bocah tengil'? Maksud anda cucu anda itu?"

"Siapa lagi."

Roxanne tersenyum kecil dan dengan tenang ia memberitahukan apa yang telah ia dan cucunya itu bicarakan.

"Aku yakin hukuman anda kali ini bisa membuatnya tersadar. Tetapi Laxus tidak sejahat itu dan anda mengetahuinya juga. Jadi, cobalah berhenti untuk menuntutnya menjadi seorang pria dengan jalan pikiran yang tidak begitu ia inginkan karena bagaimana pun juga setiap manusia memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda-beda. Jalan pikiran Laxus juga akan semakin dewasa seiring berjalannya waktu, Master," ucap Roxanne tenang.

Makarov hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya. Apa yang dikatakan Roxanne mungkin ada benarnya juga. Tapi apa yang telah dilakukan oleh cucunya di masa lalu sungguh tidak bisa ia maafkan begitu saja. Laxus Dreyar hampir membunuh seluruh member Fairy Tail hanya dalam waktu 3 jam.

"Dan mengenai tugas itu," ucap Roxanne dan membuyarkan lamunan Makarov.

"Hn?"

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot memberikan tugas semacam itu pada Laxus. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, dan juga sepertinya tugas anda itu akan mengganggu hubungan cucu anda dengan kekasihnya," jawab Roxanne, dan ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam hati, _"Karena aku tidak bisa menjamin perasaanku pada cucu anda itu."_

"Ba-Bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?!" Mulut Makarov terbuka karena terlalu kaget. Ia syok! Kaget kalau Roxanne mengetahui tugas 'rahasia' yang ia berikan kepada Laxus juga kabar tentang Laxus dan kekasihnya. Cucunya itu punya kekasih baru? Seketika Makarov berubah menjadi patung.

Roxanne hanya tersenyum kecil dan menghela nafas pendek, sementara Makarov masih mematung dengan kedua mulut terbuka lebar, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

_Gadis berambut perunggu itu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah semalaman meregang kesakitan, ketika ia mendengar langkah seseorang. Ia mencoba mengintip dari balik semak belukar. _Demon_? Sosok _Demon_ itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi manusia biasa yang sangat amat ia kenali lalu memasuki sebuah rumah kecil di hadapannya._

_Mata kelabu gadis itu masih mengamati rumah kecil di ujung sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang lelaki berambut kuning itu keluar dari rumahnya yang kecil bersama seorang wanita berambut perak nan panjang. Mereka berbincang sesaat dan setelah itu, wanita itu berubah wujud menjadi _Demon _dengan kedua sayap kelelawar-nya Wanita itu terbang menjauh hingga tak terlihat lagi. Penyihir berambut kuning itu hanya tersenyum. Ketika ia hendak kembali masuk ke rumahnya, telinganya yang tajam dapat mendengar sebuah gerakan di antara semak-semak._

_"Siapa itu?!" teriaknya. Matanya menyipit tajam. Telinganya semakin sensitif dengan bunyi sekecil apapun. "Lebih baik kau menunjukkan dirimu sebelum aku memanggangmu."_

_"Oke oke," suara perempuan terdengar._

_Perlahan, sepasang kaki keluar dari balik semak belukar. Gadis bermata kelabu itu keluar perlahan dan menunjukkan mukanya dibawah fajar._

_"Kau?"_

_"Jadi, disini si bocah besar bersembunyi," ucap gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pria itu namun gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. "Dengar, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini. Aku hanya menyarankanmu untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun di _guild _termasuk Kakek tentang keberadaanku."_

_"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya gadis itu dingin._

_Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada kata yang keluar. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menyuruh gadis itu merahasiakan keberadaannya, seolah-olah gadis itu akan melaporkannya kepada kakakenya detik itu juga._

_"Apa aku harus peduli dengan orang yang datang dan pergi seenaknya sepertimu?" gadis itu menatap rerumputan yang ia injak. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari penyihir petir itu._

_Laxus Dreyar mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis di depannya ini. Ia merasa bersalah meninggalkan gadis ini begitu saja setelah semua yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu kepadanya, setelah menyelamatkannya dari racun Acnologia, dan merawatnya selama beberapa hari._

_"Soal itu, aku minta maaf," ucap Laxus pelan._

_Mata kelabu gadis itu menatap sendu ke dalam mata _emerald-_nya._

_"Secarik kertas seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membalas pertolonganku," ucapnya pelan._

_"Aku akan membayarnya. Tenang saja. Selain itu, aku akan membayar hutang budiku padamu dengan cara tutup mulut tentang identitasmu. Kakek memberiku tugas itu. Apa itu setimpal?" Tanya Laxus._

_"Sudah kuduga," gadis di hadapannya itu terkekeh pelan dan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Aku bukan lagi anak umur 5 tahun yang membutuhkan _baby sitter, _Laxus_. _Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lebih baik kau fokus saja pada masa pengusiranmu dan kekasih _Demon_-mu itu. Dia mungkin akan cemburu kalau kau selalu berada di dekatku."_

_Gadis itu menyinggung senyum nakalnya lalu berbalik . Sementara sebelah alis Laxus terangkat dan dia hanya terdiam, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan gadis itu_

_"Aku akan bergabung dengan kakekmu pagi ini dan aku pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu baik identitas-ku maupun keberadaanmu. Sampai jumpa."_

_"Roxanne, tunggu!"_

_Terlambat. Gadis itu menghilang setelah seluruh badannya diselimuti api biru bercampur sengatan listrik. Kini, hanya tinggal Laxus Dreyar dan rumah mininya, jauh di dalam hutan selatan Magnolia._

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: Review anda akan sangat mendukung sy demi kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Ide/kritik/saran atau apa saja silakan disampaikan.**

**Flame is always allowed but not for silent reader.**

**Pembaca yang baik selalu mendukung penulis mereka :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**NORMAL POV**

Sebuah kapal besar berbendera Fairy Tail sudah berlayar di tengah samudra nan luas, di bawah terik matahari yang begitu panas. Lucy Heartfilia terlihat membaringkan badannya yang hanya mengenakan bikini di sebuah kursi kayu di dek kapal Fairy Tail.

"Sungguh panas sekali," ucap Lucy dengan keringat yang bercucuran. "Aku ingin berubah menjadi es krim dan mungkin Happy akan memakanku sampai habis.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu, Lucyyyy~" Happy juga berbaring di atas sebuah meja di sebelah Lucy.

Seisi kapal terlihat begitu kepanasan dengan keringat yang tak hentinya bercucuran namun Juvia Loxar masih setia dengan pakaian tebalnya. Ia terlalu bersemangat melihat Gray yang sudah tidak mengenakan baju sehelai pun. Hal berbeda terjadi pada Natsu, _Motion Sickness_ membuatnya tak berdaya dan Wendy memutuskan untuk tidak memasang Troia pada Natsu.

"Lihatlah!" Lucy bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke tepian dek, memastikan kalau mereka sudah dekat dengan Tenroujima.

Sebuah pulau dengan sebuah pohon yang begitu besar dan ternyata di atas pohon itu terdapat sebuah pulau lagi. Mereka tidak tahu kalau di dalam Tenroujima terdapat kuburan master pertama sekaligus pendiri Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion.

Makarov akhirnya menjelaskan tentang sistem penilaian S-Class Exam tahun ini. Akan ada 8 jalan untuk 8 pasangan yang terdiri atas rute 'Fight', 'Gildarts', 'Erza', 'Mirajane', dan 'Quite."

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Makarov _member_i aba-aba dimulainya ujiannya. Pada awalnya, S-Class Exam berjalan dengan baik dan tenang. Tidak ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi hingga akhirnya pasangan Evergreen dan Elfman bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat asing dan juga sangat berbahaya. Dari situlah kekacauan di mulai, ditambah dengan kehadiran _dark guild _di luar dugaan mereka, Gremoire Heart.

Erza Scarlet akhirnya meledakkan kembang api ke udara tanda datangnya serangan dari musuh dan dengan terpaksa S-Class Exam harus dihentikan. Cana Alberona terlihat begitu kesal ketika melihat kembang api bewarna merah itu meledak di udara. Ini adalah ujian terakhirnya dan dia harus lolos. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mencegahnya. Ia harus lolos tahun ini juga, harus!

Pertarungan antara Fairy Tail dan Gremoire tidak dapat dihindari. _Member_ Fairy Tail berusaha sebisa mungkn untuk mengalahkan _member_ Gremoire Heart yang ternyata dipimpin oleh Hades yang tidak lain adalah Purehito, master kedua Fairy Tail. Kedatangan Gremoire Heart tidak hanya untuk menghancurkan Fairy Tail, tetapi juga untuk mengincar seseorang di pulau itu. Zeref, penyihir hitam terkuat sepanjang masa itu ternyata sedang 'terbangun' dari tidur panjangnya dan berada di Tenroujima.

"Masih ada yang tersisa," ucap Erza berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Hades?" ucap Gray dan Erza hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Bajingan tua itu sudah melukai Fairy Tail dan Master. Aku tidak punya belas kasihan sedikitpun untuk menghabisinya," geram Natsu dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Ketika seluruh anggota Gremoire Heart berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan susah payah dan _member_ Fairy Tail yang lain telah kehabisan tenaga, kini giliran Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray, juga Roxanne untuk mengalahkan master Gremoire Heart itu. Namun ternyata Hades terlalu kuat.

Titania, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, dan Natsu juga anggota baru mereka itu berusaha mati-matian mengalahkan Hades.

"Inikah anak-anak yang dipungut oleh Makarov? Cih. Kalian sungguh tidak berguna," Hades menyeringai licik dan kembali 'menyapu' Natsu juga yang lainnya dengan sihir hitamnya."Enyahlah kalian!"

Keenam anggota Fairy Tail itu terhempas begitu saja dan tak ada perlawanan.

"Ma-Makhluk apa dia sebenarnya…" Lucy sudah mulai putus asa. Ia sudah menyerah. Hades terlalu kuat untuk mereka.

"Sial!" umpat Gray dalam hati. Kedua tangannya terkepal namun ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga yang tersisa untuk melawan kakek tua itu.

"K-Kita pasti menang," Natsu mencoba untuk berdiri. Bukan Natsu Dragneel namanya kalau mudah patah arang.

"Kau… Benar-benar… Sudah membuatku… Kesal…" geram Roxanne bangkit setelah Hades melemparnya.

Seluruh tubuh Roxanne dipenuhi dengan aura magis hitam. Pupil matanya mengecil hingga hampir tidak terlihat. Taringnya memanjang. Terdengar auman naga ketika Roxanne dikuasai oleh sihir hitamnya. Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ini bukan sihir yang biasa mereka lihat dari seorang _dragon slayer_. Itu adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat anggota baru mereka itu bertarung, menggunakan sihir yang selama ini tidak diketahui oleh anggota Fairy Tail yang lainnya.

Baik Natsu juga Wendy tidak pernah merasakan magis hitam seperti milik Roxanne. Sihir Roxanne... Sangat menakutkan!

"_You lay a hand on Fairy Tail. Then you lay a hand on me! Blue Fire Dragon Roar!"_

Roxanne melancarkan seluruh jurus _dragon slayer_-nya. Jurus-jurus itu sama dengan jurus milik Natsu, Wendy, juga Gajeel. Dragon Roar, Dragon Force, semuanya sama. Namun bedanya, sihir _dragon slayer _Roxanne adalah sihir hitam dan itu cukup terlarang. Mereka tidak pernah mengetahui kalau _dragon slayer_juga menguasai sihir hitam seperti milik Roxanne.

"A-Apa?!" Kedua mata Hades terbelalak melihat Roxanne yang masih bisa berdiri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka.

Roxanne terus mengeluarkan seluruh sihirnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Ada alasan khusus mengapa ia melakukan itu dan sekarang, setelah 2 tahun 'mengurung' sihirnya itu, ia merasa cukup lemah dan kekuatan sihirnya saat ini jauh melemah dari kekuatan sihirnya yang dulu.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Erza, dan Lucy masih terpaku pada sosok anggota baru mereka itu. Anggota baru mereka itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan ketika sedang bertarung, seperti saat ini. Tidak ada lagi sosok Roxanne yang pendiam dan sedikit dingin, yang ada seorang Roxanne yang penuh dengan amarah dan diselimuti sihir hitam. Tidak terlihat lagi iris kelabunya, yang terlihat hanyalah iris merah marun tak berpupil.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Sihir mereka menimbulkan guncangan dan ledakan yang cukup hebat di kapal Gremoire Heart dan sepertinya sihir Roxanne belum mampu mengalahkan Hades. Hades menggunakan sihir hitamnya dan memukul Roxanne hingga ia tersungkur beberapa meter menjauh dari dirinya dan pendatang baru Fairy Tail itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ro... Roxanne-san..." ucap Wendy lirih.

Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Natsu juga yang lainnya berusaha mengalahkan Hades, hingga akhirnya mereka kedatangan tamu yang tidak diduga-duga. Ya, Laxus Dreyar yang masih dalam masa pengasingannya itu muncul di tengah-tengah pertarungan antara Hades dan _member_ Fairy Tail yang tersisa.

"La-Laxus?!"

"_Ah! Bocah ini_," Hades terlihat begitu terkejut ketika Laxus muncul di hadapannya.

Secercah harapan datang di tengah keputusasaan. Tanpa basa-basi, Laxus menyerang Hades dengan kekuatan petirnya. Ia meluncur begitu cepat, secepat kilat, menghantam dan meninju Hades untuk beberapa kali. Pertarungan antara Laxus Dreyar dan Hades cukup membelalakkan mata Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Lucy, dan Erza.

Nasib sama sepertinya menimpa Laxus. Penyihir pirang itu kehabisan tenaga dan ia sudah tidak bisa bangkit lagi Namun ia membuat suatu tindakan yang amat bijak. Dirinya memang sudah tidak sanggup bertarung lagi, tetapi masih ada satu _nakama-_nya yang bisa mengalahkan Hades. Laxus menyerahkan petirnya kepada Natsu, sementara Roxanne sudah kehilangan kesadarannya tersungkur di lantai kapal tempur Gremoire Heart. Natsu mengumpulkan kekuatannya yang tersisa hingga mantan master Fairy Tail itu tumbang.

Matahari sudah kembali bersinar di langit timur. Pertarungan satu malam dengan Gremoire Heart dapat dimenangkan oleh Fairy Tail, meski Tenroujima, tanah suci mereka, telah porak-poranda.

"Bagaimana bisa dia datang ke tanah suci kita sementara dia masih dalam masa pengusiran," ucap Makarov kesal.

"Tapi Master, dia menolong kita," balas Erza.

Hanya ada Erza dan Makarov di pedalaman hutan, namun mage petir itu muncul dalam hitungan menit.

"Aku tidak akan lama disini, _Jiji_," ucap Laxus muncul dari pepohonan.

"Laxus," Erza cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan pria pirang itu, sementara Makarov melirik ke arah cucunya itu.

Laxus belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, terdengar suara aneh yang cukup keras. Sebuah auman tepatnya. Namun bukan auman srigala ataupun anjing, tetapi auman naga.

Sementara di _campsite,_ Natsu dan yang lainnya begitu terkejut. Mata mereka melihat ke atas, ke langit biru, seekor naga tengah terbang dan hendak turun ke arah mereka.

Mata Roxanne melebar ketika mendengar auman itu. Badannya mendadak bergetar. Pupil matanya mengecil. Bola matanya juga turut bergetar. Ia meringkuk di dalam tenda pengobatan dan memeluk kakinya. Tidak. Auaman ini. Jangan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, berharap tidak mendengar auman itu.

"Roxanne, kau baik-baik saja?" Freed Justice sedikit resah melihat tingkah Roxanne yang sangat aneh. "Kau takut dengan naga?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Ini seperti... Sebuah auman."

"Argh! Luka lamaku kembali sakit. Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah naga hitam, naga jahat itu." Gildarts merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya nyilu.

Benda asing perlahan muncul dari balik awan putih. Itu bukan benda, tapi naga! Naga hitam yang sangat besar. Seluruh _member_ Fairy Tail terbelalak melihat makhluk yang perlahan mendekati mereka itu.

"Masih ada... Naga..."

"Itu... Naga sungguhan..." Mata Wendy terbelalak cukup lebar, sama halnya dengan Gajeel.

"SEMUANYA, LARIIII!"

"Tidak! Dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang Igneel!" ucap Natsu.

"Natsu, aku yakin aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu tentang naga jahat musuh manusia. Dialah yang aku maksud. Ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah, tapi bersembunyi dan bertahan hidup," jawab Gildarts.

Seluruh _member_ Fairy Tail berlarian ketika naga hitam itu mendarat dan mengamuk. Naga hitam itu meraung dan menghancurkan seluruh benda dihadapannya. Ketika seluruh _member_ berlarian menyelamatkan diri, Roxanne berjalan mendekati naga itu. Naga itu berhenti meraung ketika Roxanne hanya beberapa meter dari badan hitamnya. _Member_ Fairy Tail menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap anggota baru mereka itu.

Roxanne mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapannya lebar, badannya masih bergetar, matanya berair. Saat Erza hendak menarik tangan Roxanne, naga hitam itu kembali meraung dan melempar tubuh Erza, namun Roxanne masih berdiri dan badannya tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Mulutnya terbuka namun tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

"..."

Gildarts tidak in_gin_ anggota baru _guild_-nya itu mati muda. Ia mengalihkan perhatian naga hitam dengan meledakkan sisi kanan naga itu sendiri lalu menarik tubuh Roxanne menjauh.

Makarov tidak bisa membiarkan hidup 'anak-anak nakal'-nya itu berakhir di saat seperti ini. Badan Makarov membesar dan mencoba menahan naga itu.

"Pergilah! Aku akan menangani hewan ini!"

"MASTER!"

"KAU TIDAK DENGAR PERINTAH MASTER TERAKHIRMU INI?! PERGILAH!"

Natsu berusaha mencegah Makarov namun sayangnya tangan Laxus sudah menggeretnya menjauh. Natsu bisa melihat sepercik air mata keluar dari mata _emerald_ cucu master itu. "Kita harus pergi."

"Master, tetaplah hidup..."

Seluruh _member_ Fairy Tail berlarian menjauh dari naga itu.

"Tetaplah hidup, anak-anak nakalku," ucap Makarov dalam hatinya.

Naga itu semakin buas. Makarov sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia sudah tidak muda lagi. Kekuatannya semakin hari semakin melemah. Ia hanya berharap seluruh anak-anaknya itu bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dari Tenroujima. Namun ternyata perkiraan Makarov salah. Seluruh _member_ Fairy Tail kembali dengan kekuatan penuh untuk menghabisi naga itu, termasuk Roxanne.

Gadis itu masih sedikit tertegun melihat naga hitam itu dalam kepalan Makarov. Acnologia... Roxanne mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak bisa turut menyerang keluarganya sendiri tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga 'baru'-nya terluka begitu saja. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia bingung setengah mati.

"Semuanya, gabungkan kekuatan!"

Seluruh member Fairy Tail mengangguk pertanda mengerti dengan aba-aba Erza Scarlet. Mereka semua mengeluarkan sihir terbaik mereka, sihir yang paling mematikan dari seluruh sihir yang mereka punya.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Seluruh anggota Fairy Tail mengeluarkan sihir terbaik mereka dan menggabungkannya demi satu tujuan, yaitu mengalahkan naga hitam itu. Ledakan maha dahsyat timbul dan menggelegarkan seisi Tenroujima. Mereka semua berharap-harap cemas, berharap dari balik kepulan asap yang cukup tebal itu, naga hitam itu sudah tidak berdaya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasangan mata hijau menatap dan tersenyum kepada mereka. Arwah master pertama mereka menyaksikan pertempuran yang menunjukkan betapa kuatnya ikatan di antara member Fairy Tail, karena Fairy Tail bukan hanya sebuah _guild_, Fairy Tail adalah sebuah keluarga.

"DIA MASIH HIDUP?!" Natsu tanpa sadar berteriak cukup keras ketika mata tajamnya mencoba melihat lebih dalam dari kepulan asap itu.

"A-APA?!"

Ya, naga hitam buas itu masih berdiri kokoh, tanpa ada satu luka pun yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Seluruh member Fairy Tail tercengang dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka sudah menggabungkan seluruh kekuatan mereka tetapi naga itu masih juga hidup.

"Ba-Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Lucy Heartfilia terlihat begitu depresi.

Naga hitam itu terbang meninggalkan daratan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan seperti hendak menyemburkan sesuatu.

"I-Itu..." mata Roxanne membesar ketika naga hitam itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Itu serangan Dragon Roar!" Gajeel menyadari serangan yang akan dilakukan oleh naga itu.

"Dia mencoba untuk menghancurkan pulau ini?!" Cana Alberona terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Yang benar saja..." Juvia juga tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Yang bisa menggunakan sihir bertahan, gunakan semua sihir kalian!" ucap Erza.

"BETUL!"

"Kita tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menggambar manteranya," Freed Justice menggenggam erat pedangnya.

"Ada beberapa sihir bertahan yang tidak menggambar mantera atau simbol, Freed!" mage terpintar Fairy Tail, Levy, mencoba mengingatkan Freed Justice.

"Levy, lakukanlah!" secercah senyum terlihat dari bibir Bixlow yang mendengar perkataan Levy.

"Semuanya, fokuskan sihir kalian kepada Freed!" Lisanna Strauss berteriak.

"Ayo, kita berpengan tangan!" Mirajane menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kita tidak bisa berakhir disini!" teriak Natsu, menggenggam tangan Lucy yang sudah banjir air mata.

"Tentu! Kita tidak boleh menyerah!" teriak Lucy.

"Semuanya, gabungkan kekuatan kalian. Kita tunjukkan kepada naga hitam ini kekuatan dari ikatan Fairy Tail!" masih ada keyakinan dari hati Gray Fullbuster.

Laxus Dreya tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Makarov. Makarov perlahan tersenyum dan menyambut tangan cucunya itu, "Kita akan pulang bersama-sama, ke Fairy Tail."

Laxus Dreyar, Makarov Dreyar, Pantherlily, Happy, Charla, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Roxanne DéLacour, Gildarts Clive, Cana Alberona, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Lisanna Strauss, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Freed Justice, dan Bixlow saling bergandengan tangan, membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mereka memejamkan mata dan menggabungkan seluruh sihir mereka, berharap bisa terlindungi dari serangan Acnologia.

Terdengar gemuruh yang cukup besar ketika Acnologia menghembuskan Dragon Roar ke Tenroujima. Seluruh member Fairy Tail semakin memejamkan mata mereka. Mereka cukup takut untuk menerima serangan naga buas itu.

Acnologia akhirnya melancarkan Dragon Roar-nya ke Tenroujima. Serangan yang sangat dahysat hingga menggemparkan lautan di sekeliling Tenroujima. Dragon Roar Acnologia dalam sekejap menghabisi Tenroujima. Mest Doranbolt, 'penyelundup' _council _dan pasukan _council _yang lainnya begitu tercengang melihat Tenroujima dihabisi oleh naga hitam itu.

"Jadi, ini sudah berakhir, Natsu?" Zeref, penyihir hitam terkuat, menatap sendu serangan Acnologia dari kapan Gremoire Heart.

Meredy dan Ultear Milkovich tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Semula, sebuah pulau dengan bentuk yang cukup unik berdiri kokoh di tengah samudera yang luas. Tenroujima, pulau suci Fairy Tail itu terpaku kokoh pada dasar lautan. Namun sekarang, yang terlihat hanyalan sebuah lubang besar dan air lautan memenuhi lubang itu. Kini yang terlihat hanya hamparan samudera dengan ombak yang tenang. Tidak ada pulau apapun yang berada di tengah-tengahnya.

16 Januari X784, Tenroujima dimusnahkan oleh Acnologia.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

* * *

**Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk update yang cukup lama.**

**Tugas dan ujian menghampiri silih berganti :x**

**Chapter selanjutkan akan menceritakan kembalinya Tenroujima Team ke Fairy Tail.**

**Plus, identitas juga masa lalu Roxanne DéLacour akan terkuak!**

**Review-nya janan lupa ya ;)**

**Flames are always allowed, not for silent Readers.**

**Arigatou, minna! :D**

**xxx**


End file.
